Deep in the Subconscious of a Prankster
by Sneezy Mouse
Summary: * FINISHED * Hermione and Harry, as usual, have ventured to the Weasley household for the summer holidays. Comedy and fluff abound in this tale on how Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger first got together told from Fred's POV. Sequel now posted.
1. DSP 1: Fred's Ramblings

_These characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling, so obviously, they're not mine being as I am the one and only Sneezy Mouse._

:*: **1** **– Fred's Rambles** :*:

It was just your average August day. Sunny, no clouds, warm… there are more adjectives to describe the day, but I don't really care to say them all because, well, that would be boring.

Anyways, my point was that it was a normal day. More or less. I say more or less because, well… Ah, never mind. I, as usual, am rambling and making no sense and no one will want to continue reading this so I'd better just

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

All right.

Let's try that again.

Hello. My name is Fred Weasley. At the present time I am nearing my twentieth birthday, but when the story I am trying to tell takes place, I was eighteen. Whoa. This story was two years ago. How insane is that?

I have five brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George (my twin), and Ron. Plus my little sister, Ginny. My parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley and I (used to) live in Ottery St. Catchpole. 

I have red hair, brown eyes and am very muscular due to my many years as a Quidditch Beater. 

Now, all of that was quite boring I'm betting. You're not reading this to learn about me. You want the story I'm trying to tell. 

Well to bad. You're forced to listen to my ramble. If you don't like it, then stop reading.

JUST KIDDING! Keep reading please. If no one reads this, then all this work was in vein. 

(I won't start over… I won't start over…)

Okay! Enough of the "Getting to Know Fred Weasley" because I'm not that exciting. How about I just tell the story? I'll try not to be clichéd, but sometimes, it just doesn't work that way.

So, as stated before: Warm, sunny, no clouds, blah, blah, blah.

School had ended two months ago. And I mean ended. Never again would I have to walk into the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry again… as a student, at least. 

So if I had just graduated Hogwarts, my brother Ron and his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, would have just ended their fifth year. They were fifteen, I was eighteen.

I swear, all this age stuff makes sense later.

And since August was now upon us, that meant that Ron's aforementioned friends would be coming to stay with us.

Now, you all probably know the fascinating tale that is Harry Potter. I mean, he is The Boy Who Lived. When he was one, he defeated the most evil wizard ever to have existed. He did again when he was eleven… and twelve… escaped him when he was fourteen… and fifteen (escaped, that is). 

Personally, You Know Who should just give up. They say "Third time's the charm," but he's had a third time… and a fourth time… and then a fifth time. If you can't kill someone after five times, just give it up already. 

Harry's like a cockroach in that matter. He just won't die. 

But of course, that's a good thing. Harry's a great guy (he should be, he's dating my sister) and I'd be tremendously upset if something happened to him again.

Whoa. Big tangent. Ron's friends were coming. That's where I was. I was talking about Harry because normally, he'd've arrived already, but due to heightened security measures, he had to wait until the Ministry of Magic placed special Protection Charms around us and him. 

But the Charms were placed, and Harry and Hermione were due to arrive any day now. Personally, I couldn't care less. I mean, hooray, Ron's friends were coming to visit. I enjoyed having them around and all, but it wasn't a big deal for me… Yet. 

The only thing Harry and Hermione meant to me (and my brother George for that matter) was two more people that weren't used to our joke products. Test subjects, they were thought of.

Now, enough basic information. From the beginning. Here we go… 

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

"Fred! Fred! Wake up! They're here!" 

I groaned and rolled over.

Ron, in turn, ripped open my curtains, showering my bed with sunlight. 

Really freaking bright sunlight,

"What the hell do you want, Ron?" I asked as I placed a pillow over my eyes.

"Shut the curtains," George groaned from his bed.

"Harry and Hermione just arrived!" Ron said. "Well? Come down and say hello!"

"I think I might just say hello to some more sleep," I grumbled.

"What's the big deal, Ron?" George asked. "Why so excited this summer?"

"Because I was afraid Dumbledore might not let Harry come," Ron answered. "But he did! And they're here!"

Against my better judgment, I threw my pillow at him. Ron left.

I tried falling back asleep again,. But without the pillow, I couldn't. And when I heard Ginny's squeal of happiness as she undoubtedly saw Harry, I decided to just give in to consciousness and wake up.

I changed out of my pajamas and threw on a baggy pair of jeans and an old grey t-shirt and shuffled downstairs.

"Hey," I mumbled, halfheartedly waving at Harry and Hermione, not looking at them. 

I continued over to the counter where I whipped up a challenging bowl o cereal. I know. I'm an excellently complex cook. 

"Hey, Fred," I heard Harry say.

"Hello, Fred," Hermione chirped. I shuddered. How could someone be so perky in the morning, I remember thinking.

I halfheartedly waved again, beginning to scarf down my delicious cereal as I looked out the window. 

It was the perfect day to play Quidditch. It'd been raining horribly for the past few weeks and whenever it wasn't raining, it was all windy. Today was going to be the day I played Quidditch. 

I slurped down the leftover milk in my bowl, waved in the direction of what I hoped was the table and headed upstairs to get my broom. 

It was doubly exciting that I got to play Quidditch, because I had acquired a used, but still in excellent condition, Nimbus 2001. Yeah, not the most current broom, but it flew fast and smoothly, so I was happy. 

I grabbed the broom, my Beater stick, and my bucket I collected apples, rocks and anything else that could be used as a Bludger. I then poked George with my broom and left the room, headed back downstairs, and jumped on my broom.

Harry had described, or tried to at least, how it felt the first time he had ridden the Nimbus, but I finally felt like I knew. 

Sure, it was five years old, but it still flew in the manner Harry had described: like it knew what you were thinking. I wanted to turn left, I'd barely nudge my hand and it would fly left. It was amazing.

I don't know how long I was up there flying. I had gone through at least five buckets full of "Bludgers" and I had spent about an hour just cruising through the air. Finally, I heard someone call my name, snapping me out of my riding euphoria.

"Fred! How's it flying?" he yelled.

I squinted and saw a small reflection of light on glasses. It was Harry.

"Harry!" I yelled, coasting down onto the ground. "The Nimbus still rides like you first said it did."

"Good," he replied. "Too bad we didn't have you on a Nimbus last year."

"Yeah," I answered, looking back up into the sky. "Think about how badly we would've beaten Slytherin if I had been."

"I don't think Slytherin could've handled an even worse lost than last year."

"590 to ten. I'd say Malfoy probably would've cried if it'd been worse than that."

"You mean harder than he actually did?" 

Harry laughed.

"I'm going to miss the old team," Harry said. "It was bad enough without Wood, Angelina and Katie. But now, with you, George, and Alicia now gone… It's going to be hard to get used to."

"You're the new captain," I replied. "It'll be fine. Who've you been thinking of asking to try out?"

"There are a few third years I think are built for Beaters. But I've got my eye on a second year for Chaser," Harry said. "I was watching her during a flying lesson, you know, to scope out new player, and she was speedy. Like flying came natural to her."

"I'll try to come by for a few games. Maybe give the new Beaters some tips?"

"That would be great."

We talked Quidditch for a bit more before Mum yelled that it was lunch time. 

At this point I feel the need to address the fact that, yes, I do still live with my Mum, and no, I am not embarrassed about it. I've only just graduated and I am unemployed, so I have no other choice.

Anyways, Harry and I walked from the backyard back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mum placed a plate with two sandwiches and a heaping pile of salad in front of me and I dove in. I like eating. Can you tell?

So I ate my sandwiches and started on the one's Mum made for George (he was still sleeping, the lazy bum) when I finally saw her.

I wish I could say she made some dramatic changes over the past two months, but there was nothing different. 

Her hair was still bushy (though a little more tamed. Teenage vanity had started to kick in, I guess) and in a messy, bushy bun. Her brown eyes seemed to pop out of her face (I detected some Muggle make-up for that effect. My suspicions were later confirmed), and she still had that air of brainiac-ness about her.

But there was something different. Maybe because I didn't have to worry about her Prefect powers taking points away from me for screwing around, or maybe it was the fact that she was laughing happily at something Ginny had said. 

In reality, it was probably the tight Muggle jeans (flares? I think they're called) and a tight but loose blue tank top with a fairly low cut neckline. I think that was what originally caught my attention, but then I saw the smiling and all of that and that's what snagged my full attention. 

And then I realized fully who I was ogling.

This was Hermione Granger. Hermione "Know-It-All" Granger. The girl who had taken away numerous points from George and I. 

I couldn't believe it. There was nothing spectacularly different about her. She hadn't turned into some hot supermodel-type person. She was basically the same old Hermione.

"Hello, Fred," she said happily as she sat down at the table. Right across from me. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Yeah," was all I managed to say before busying myself with eating George's food. 

"What're doing? That's my sandwich!" George yelled from the staircase.

"You snooze, you lose," I said, smiling, as I took a large bite of his sandwich. "Mmmm…" I added happily, patting my stomach like it was the best lunch I'd ever had. 

George glared at me as he sat down next to me and began to poke at his lonely pile of lettuce.

"Stupid lettuce," he mumbled.

"So," Mum said. "What've you kids got planned for the day?"

"Quidditch," George, Harry, Ron and I all said in unison.

Hermione muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "Boys."

"What about you, Hermione, dear?" Mum asked.

"I was thinking about reading some of my new course books," Hermione said. _Same old Hermione,_ I thought. 

Ron snickered loudly.

"My parents took me school shopping for my books and such before I came here," Hermione said, staring pointedly at Ron. "And I picked up a few extras that sounded fascinating."

Ron snickered even louder at this. I unconsciously felt the need to punch him. 

I decided that these… odd feelings I had towards Hermione was nothing. I was eighteen, for God's Sake. She was a girl, I was a guy. Nothing odd about that. She was still just the same old Hermione Granger.

I just hadn't realized that I wasn't the same old Fred Weasley.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP… Holy Moses, Batman! The "Clichéd Ending Alarm" is going off!_

_So what do you think? I love reading the Fred/George and Hermione fics (as in, Fred and Hermione OR George and Hermione) and decided to give one a go. If it sucks terribly, let me know and I'll put this out of its misery._

_As always, review, flame or whatever. Personally, I love reviews no matter how critical or whatnot they are. And don't hesitate to give me ideas on how I could improve. _


	2. DSP 2: The Deal

_I don't own Harry Potter and Co. and if you really, truly thought a loser like me would, than you're an idiot and I pity you. _

_Also, if anyone that reads this has any idea what I should name this story, please tell me! I hate titling them because I'm so afraid they're going to come off all cheesy. But if one of my readers suggests it, it's not a cheesy. Thank you and Hooray!_

:*: **2** :*:

"Hey, George?" I asked from my bed later that night.

"What?" he groaned, annoyed. It was nearing one in the morning, so his annoyed attitude was fairly justified.

George was pretty tired, as was I (we had spent nearly the rest of the day playing Quidditch with Ron and Harry; Hermione read) but I had to ask him.

"Did you notice anything… I don't know… different? About Hermione?" I asked cautiously.

"What?" he asked angrily. "You disturbed me, just as I was going to _finally_ fall asleep to ask me is I noticed anything different about Hermione? You've got to be joking."

He rolled over, away from my bed.

"Come on, George," I pressed. "I just want to know."

"No."

"You didn't?" 

"No. Now go to sleep and leave me the hell alone!"

I laid back down onto my bed and stared at my uneventful ceiling. 

If George hadn't noticed anything – my twin, my second half, the one who always thought the exact same about stuff as me – than did I? Was I just deluding myself into thinking there was something more about Hermione? 

I decided I was. I mean, as said before, this was Hermione Granger. I had seen her for an entire school year in her Hogwarts robes, and then I see her in just some simple, normal Muggle clothing. I just wasn't used to it, so of course it was different and of course I noticed it. 

I sighed, happy that I had realized what had made me so loopy earlier, and closed my eyes and was welcomed with open arms into the Wonderful World of Sleep.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I woke up the next morning, frantic. 

I had only two more weeks of summer to go! I have to do something excited.

I then realized I was an idiot and I didn't have to go back to school on September first. It was a nice feeling. 

"Fred?" I heard George say. "Did you think it too?"

"What?"

"That we only had a few more weeks of summer before Hogwarts?" 

I told you my twin and I thought the same.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Guess it will take some getting used to."

"I think I can get used to not going to school," George said.

I smiled. I personally didn't know how to feel. I mean, Hogwarts had been the focus of my life for seven years, and with out it, I'd have to find something new to bitch about. I wouldn't dare mention this to Mum, because her first response would be:

"How about you get a job?"

That was kind of creepy. Only because when I went down for breakfast, those were her first words to me.

"Good morning to you to," I grumbled.

"Good morning," Mum replied sarcastically. I grinned. "I am absolutely serious about you tow getting jobs," she added, indicating to George and I.

"But Mum," George said. "Aren't you worried about your babies growing up?"

"Oh, George," Mum said. "I need not worry about that yet. I've still got Ron and Ginny to go."

We scowled, whereas Ginny and Ron looked very pleased. 

"Dad could get you a job at the Ministry," Ron said. I scowled at him. He smiled, causing me to scowl more.

I didn't want a job. I'm not responsible, serious, or anything like that. I'd be fired within two hours of my start. And anyways, if Dad got me a job, I'd most likely end up getting janitorial work. Yeah, sign me up.  
"What a wonderful idea, Ron," Mum praised. "I had already thought of it though. I'm not sure I really want any more of my children working in the Ministry. You know, after all that has happened…" she trailed off.

She was, of course, talking about Cornelius Fudge and that whole disturbing fiasco.

I don't blame her for trying to change the subject. No one really enjoyed discussing what had happened. It had put so many lives in danger that it was just better not to talk about it, but I'll be nice and tell you anyways:

Last year, it was discovered that Cornelius Fudge was indeed not the real Cornelius Fudge. He had been kidnapped by You-Know-Who and one of You-Know-Who's supporters had been taking Polyjuice Potion for nearly two years. He passed very important information of onto You-Know-Who which resulted in the death of many important Ministry members. Thankfully, Dad and Percy were both safe. 

But it really shook us all up because… well, how would you feel if your leader-type person turned out to be in league with a really, really, evil wizard. Exactly. It wouldn't be nice.

"Mum," I finally said, interrupting her while she was listing the possible jobs I could have. "We thought you understood that George and I want to open a joke shop?"

Mum looked at us, wide-eyed. 

"You will do something more constructive with your life instead of fiddling around with toy wands and trick sweets!"

"Mum," George said.

"No!" she replied angrily. "I have three successful children already. I'm not going to let you two squander your future!"

That hurt. She knew how much we, at least I, hated being compared to Bill, Charlie and especially Percy. So, at this comment, I pushed my chair out and went into the back=yard, ignoring Mum's comments for me to come back.

Mum constantly did this to me and George. Bill was Head Boy at Hogwarts and is now a Curse Breaker in Gringotts in Egypt. Charlie was star of the Quidditch team and is now a successful Dragon studier in Romania and then stupid, uptight Percy. Prefect, Head Boy, top of his class, now an important member of the Ministry doing something I don't care about. 

Sure, I was a pretty good Beater on the Quidditch team, and I got fairly good grades, but I didn't want to work in the Ministry and I was never good around animals (I'm too energetic to have them be calm around me) and I can't concentrate enough to break Curses for a living. 

The only good thing I've ever really excelled at, along with George, is making people laugh. We're exceptionally good at that and that's what I want to do for the rest of my life: make people laugh. 

So I sat down by our frog-filled pond and just watched the frogs. I wish I were a frog. You sit around in mucky pond water, procreate, and live a happy frog life. I wish I were a frog.

"Fred," someone said from behind me. A female someone.

"Hermione?" I said, honestly shocked. What the hell was she doing? I didn't even know Hermione was in the kitchen.

"I was in the living room, reading," she explained. _Of course,_ I thought.

"And," she continued, "I heard the conversation with your mum and I think she's right."

"What?" I said, angry. "You came out here to tell me my mum was right? Thanks for that comfort, Hermione. I appreciate it greatly. Next time I need salt added to wounds, I'll give you a holler."

Hermione looked wounded. I felt horrible.

"Hermione," I said apologetically. "I'm sorry I said that. My mum got to me, that's all."

She once again got that "I'm smarter than you" thing about her and said, "Well. I'll just go inside, then." 

And with that, she turned heel and walked back inside.

"Wow. Way to go Fred. Make people made at you! Smart! Hey! Look at that. You're now talking to yourself."

"Mum got to you, huh?" George asked, standing right where Hermione had.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

"Not so much," George said. I was surprised. "I'm used to it," he added.

"I guess you get used to things quicker than I do. Hey, there's our one differences."

"Well," George said, sitting down by the pond across from me, "that and, I don't like Hermione." He smirked at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What was with that question last night? 'Do you notice anything different about Hermione?'" he quoted. 

"I was just wondering. She seemed more… I don't know! Muggle like this summer."

"Yes," George said sarcastically, "and that googly-eyed look you had after she walked away was because she looked more like a Muggle. I'm your twin, Fred. I'm not an idiot."

"You're just like me. Sure you don't want to rethink that idiot part?" I asked humorously.

"Yeah, probably do. Anyways, do you?" George asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, getting up and walking back into the house and up into my room.

I didn't like Hermione. That's ridiculous. Wasn't it? I've known this girl for nearly six years and I've never felt all woozy around her before. 

I finally sat down on my bed and heard the crinkling sound of parchment. I got up and looked at the papers that lay before me and felt a very annoyed feeling wave over me. 

They were application parchments for numerous stores in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. I quickly rifled through them and… yes!

An application for Zonko's Joke Shop! It would be amazing to work there, I thought. Spend the entire day around joke products… maybe prey on some customers. And sink my teeth into the joking business. Plus, I'd work close to Hogwarts which meant the ability to go to Hogwarts for Quidditch games!

I quickly filled out the application… at least, as much as I could. These were hard questions. I expected Zonko's to ask things like, "What's your favorite joke product?" or, "What's the most outrageous prank you've pulled?" Sure, those questions were on there, but there were also serious questions like, "What could you bring to the Zonko's team?" and "Someone sets off a series of products in the store, what do you do?" I was baffled.

I didn't know how to answer these! I looked at the other applications and they all had questions like this. At this moment, I decided the work force was not my strength. 

George came up into the room and started rifling through his applications, "oohing" and "ahhing" and "ewwing" stores. I felt the need to complete these in peace, because I didn't want anyone to see the lack of questions I was answering, so I went downstairs and headed to the living room.

A fire was going (in the middle of August, I know) but we put a Cooling Charm on it, so it was just the light of the fire and not the warmth. The living room was quiet and empty – exactly what I was looking for. 

I was still reading the questions on the Zonko's applications when I sat down on the big chair – only to sit on someone else.

"Ow!" 

I jumped up, dropping applications everywhere.

"Hermione!" I said, shocked. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously," she said. It wasn't mean sounding, just like an observation. 

I bent over to pick up my applications, blushing the way only a Weasley can. 

"What are these?" Hermione asked, helping me.

I kept my face facing the floor as I answered, "Job applications."

"My," she said, impressed. "You've sure got a large variety here. 'Magical Menagerie,' 'Flourish and Blotts,' 'Quality Quidditch Supplies,' of course, 'Zonko's." She handed me a few of them. I took them quickly, not wanting to touch her hand.

_Why the hell am I blushing so bad?_ I asked myself. _You don't like Hermione! You don't!_ I scolded.

_But,_ a little, evil voice in the back of my head said. _That would all be true except for the fact that… you know… it isn't. You like Hermione! You like Hermione! You like Hermione! You like Hermione!_ It taunted. 

"Shut up," I accidentally said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"No!" I said quickly, doubling my Weasley blush. Cursed genes. "I was talking to myself."

"You told yourself to shut up?" Hermione asked, suspiciously. "Interesting."

I didn't say anything. My heart was beating so hard I thought it might burst out of my chest, clichéd as it sounds. 

"These are quite empty," Hermione observed, peeking at the applications. 

"Yeah," I explained, embarrassed. "I don't know how to go about answering them."

"Oh, it's not hard." Hermione surveyed the parchments, obviously reading the questions. "Most of these have repeat questions, so you can just think of one basic answer for it then elaborate differently on each paper."

"Really?" I said, moving over next to her to read them. "Oh, that's great. And easy. That helps a lot. Only one problem," I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I don't know how to answer the first one!" I exclaimed, frustrated and seeing my future go down the proverbial drain.

"Well," Hermione said, taking a quick, longing glance at the book she was reading. "I can help you. If you want the help, that is," she added quickly.

"Really?" I said. "That would be great!" 

Hermione looked at me and smiled. 

My heart beat faster as, as corny as it sounds, the fire seemed to accent her face. The fire was the only light in the room, and as it was getting dark outside, the room had a very… romantic feel to it. And you could see Hermione's outline against the orange back drop of the fire and… I just can't describe how unbelievably amazing she looked.

_You like Hermione! You like Hermione! You like Hermione! You like Hermione! _ The voice taunted again. Man, when they say it takes longer for a boy's mind to mature, they sure aren't kidding.

"Fred?" Hermione said impatiently. "Am I helping you or not?"

"What? Yes! Of course!" I insisted.

"Okay, then sit over here so you can see the parchments and I can see what you're writing." She patted the seat on the couch next to her.

"All right," I said, feeling my happiness at that creeping out into a smile I felt stretching widely across my face. And I couldn't seem to stop it.

"What?" Hermione asked, noticing the smile. "What is it? What did you do? I swear, Fred Weasley, if this is all for you playing a joke on me I'm going to be really mad!" She said angrily.

"What? No!" I said earnestly. "I'm just happy that you're helping me."

Hermione eyed me suspiciously. Can't say I blame her.

"Seriously," I said. "I appreciate you doing this when you could be reading about," I picked up her book, "Quidditch? I thought you hated Quidditch!"

Hermione blushed, getting up and taking the book from me. 

"It's not that I hate Quidditch," she explained. "I just don't enjoy non-stop conversations about it."

"Oh," I said. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

Hermione eyed me suspiciously again.

"What kind of idea?" She asked.

"How about, since you're helping me out with this," I said, indicating the applications, "I can teach you how to play Quidditch!"

"You mean," Hermione said cautiously, "On – on – on brooms and everything?"

"Why not? Hermione, it's fun. You'd have a great time, I promise."

Hermione looked from me, to the book, to the application parchments, and back to me again.

"It does sound fun," she admitted. 

"Is there a 'yes' in that comment?" I asked, knowing the answer and feeling another creeping smile.

Hermione looked up at me and smiled and said, "Yes."

My smile was so big, it hurt.

_A/n: Can I just say thank you to all my reviews, 6, for just the first chapter. I very much appreciate the support._

_Selkie04: This is a chapter story, so it will get longer. It's about time you read it._

_Gwen Potter: Was this quick enough for you? This is my first story where I don't have, like, five chapters already written._

_Alexandra: Thank you!_

_Maddy: Is this soon enough for you, too? _

_kalariah: I'm glad I didn't frustrate you with a dramatic Hermione change. I felt that this was a little more realistic, as she was getting older and probably a little more conscious of her looks. Also, I like writing Fred's rambles, so I'm glad you like reading them._

_christie: I'm glad you consider this story variety. It's nice._

_Just to let you know, I won't be doing this thank you thing every chapter (at least I don't think so), so if it bothers you for some reason, don't worry. I just felt that my first reviewers deserved recognition. Thank you all for reviewing my story and liking it! I'll hopefully crank out the next chapter soon._


	3. DSP 3: The Blasted Interview

_A/N: Hooray! Chapter three. I still don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, I would just like to say that I'm seriously getting angry that book 5 hasn't come out yet. When is it coming out!????!!!! Also, if the beginning bothers you, I just felt the need to throw Ron and Harry in there. I mean, they are Hermione's best friends. _

:*: **3** **– The Blasted Interview** :*:

"Okay, now grip it tighter."

"Like this?" 

"Perfect."

"Now what?"

"Hop on."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"But – "

"No 'buts.' On."

"NO!"

"Do it, or I'll force you to get on."

"You can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Leave me alone!" 

The second Hermione screamed, Ron and Harry burst into Ginny's room (where I was teaching Hermione how to fly/play Quidditch).

Ron came in and pushed me away from Hermione and Harry just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron demanded.

"I was just – " he interrupted.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" he screamed.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Stay out of this, Hermione," Ron said, eyes blazing, "Harry, take her downstairs."

I noticed Harry notice the broom and all the Quidditch related stuff and he looked puzzled.

"Ron, maybe you should let Fred explain?" he asked.

"Get the hell off me," I said, pushing Ron away.

Ron looked from a pissed off me to a smirking Hermione.

"Fine!" he said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Fred was teaching me – " Ron looked a little nervous of where this was going, " – how to play Quidditch."

Harry smiled, but tried to hide it. Ron blushed.

"Oh," was all Ron said. "It sounded like – "

"Were you eavesdropping on us, Ron?" Hermione teased. I smiled. 

"Not exactly," Ron said shyly.

I laughed.

"Really, Ron! What would you have done if what Hermione and I were doing was what you thought we were doing?"

"Well," Ron said, puffing his chest up defensively. "I would've… fought you."

This was too much for Hermione, who let out a loud "Ha" and put her hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"What?" Ron asked insulted. 

Hermione tried to answer, but was still laughing.

"I could take Fred!" he yelled.

"Trust me," I said calmly. "No you couldn't."

"But I – "

"No," I repeated.

Ron frowned at me. 

"Fine," he said. "Harry, Hermione. Come on." And he started out the door. Harry was still smiling amusedly while he walked out but Hermione stayed put. 

Needless to say, I was very happy knowing she would rather stay in with me than go around with Ron. Never mind… no I wasn't. I didn't like Hermione. I didn't like Hermione. It was my mantra.

"Hermione?" Ron said, motioning towards the hallway.

"What?" Hermione asked, "He's teaching me!"

"Of course. Why would Hermione say 'no' to a lesson?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron," Harry said.

Ron shook his head and stalked out.

"Hermione, just ignore him. You know how Ron can be," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. 

"Go on," she said to Harry. "Try to calm Ron down, will you?"

Harry smiled and walked out the door.

"How can you stand him?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

"Ron," I said. "He's so quick-tempered sometimes. He still likes you."

Hermione looked at me, surprised.

"What?" she said. "No he doesn't. That's ridiculous."

"Yes, he does," I countered. "I know my brother. He still likes you."

"This is crazy!" Hermione said. "He said he did, but that was around last Christmas. He couldn't still… could he?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. She narrowed her eyes at me and smiled.

"You were joking," she said, smiling. "Weren't you?"

I smiled wider.

Hermione threw her hands up in amused frustration. I laughed.

"Are all Weasley men this frustrating?" she asked, laughing.

"Every one of them except Percy," I replied. Hermione laughed.

"I like Percy," Hermione said. "He's the only one of you lot who actually works!"

"Dad works," I added. Hermione eyed me.

"I know what you meant," I said. "Speaking of work…"

"You want to start the application process?" she asked.

"You read my mind."

Hermione smiled. So did I.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

"Thanks!" I said as I walked out of Flourish and Blotts. I had just turned in my application and had an impromptu interview…

Which I totally blew. 

"So, Fred," Hermione said as she met up with me. "How did it go?"

I groaned and sat down at the table with her. She patted my shoulder reassuringly.

The interview was horrible. I walked in and said, "I'm turning in an application. Will you owl me when you read over it to schedule an interview?"

The woman that was working the register looked at my application, at me, then at what I'm assuming was the schedule. She then said, to my chagrin, that they could interview me now. Hermione and I hadn't even gone over interviewing yet! We had done answering of parchment questions, but we hadn't even discussed how to interview yet. But, I said yes, thinking all I'm doing is answering questions, so it can't be that hard. 

Oh how wrong I was. 

I was escorted into a back office where there was this guy, the interviewer. He immediately started pelting me with questions that I had no idea what to say. Whenever I hesitated or said, "um," the interviewer blasted another question at me like a Bludger. Sorry, couldn't resist the reference.

Hermione had decided to come along with me to Diagon Alley, as a support something or other. I was very happy about this.

MANTRA, MANTRA: _I don't like Hermione, I don't like Hermione._

She waited in Florean Fortescue's whilst I ran my future into the ground.

"You didn't run your future into the ground," Hermione said. 

"You obviously didn't hear the part about the interview," I answered sarcastically. 

Hermione sighed,

"That's only one interview," Hermione reassured. "You have, what? Ten or so more?"

"Thirteen," I answered. "Tonight, we need to go over interviewing, all right."

"Sure," Hermione said. "I'm very sorry about the interview. I should've realized that they might've been spontaneous interviews."

"Yeah," I said, cheering up a bit. "I don't want to botch the 'Zonko's Joke Shop' interview."

"No. Definetly not," Hermione responded. "So, what time is your mum meeting us?"

"In about… right now," I said as Mum was walking toward us with Ginny, Ron and Harry, each carrying Hogwarts supplies.

"So," Harry asked. "How did it go?"

I just shook my head. Mum frowned. I was sure she was trying to find a nice way of saying I had screwed up.

"Well," Mum said slowly. "You'll juts have to try harder next time."

I felt the pressure relieve in my chest. She wasn't going to yell at me! Yet…

Suddenly, I saw George running up the alley, a big stupid grin on his face. 

Dammit, I thought. He got a job… I just know he got a job…

"Mum! Guess what?" George asked. "I got a job!"

Hoo – freaking – ray.

"George, dear," Mum beamed, "That's wonderful! Where?"

"Flourish and Blotts!" George said, still smiling.

"Congratulations," I said, trying to keep my bitterness down. 

Hermione sent me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," George continued. "Thanks. They said they were so happy I came in. they're desperately looking for employees and they've had just a string of bad applicants. The interviewer told me the guy before me was just _horrible_."

I put my hands into fists and could feel the nails digging into my palms. 

Don't get me wrong. I was happy for George. He is my brother, after all. I was just jealous. 

"Well," Mum said. "Let's head home. Your father will want to come home early and I need to owl Charlie, Bill and Percy and tell them the wonderful news!" 

George smiled. I tried to hide my scowl.

I scowl a lot. I just noticed that. Maybe I just scowl a lot because I can't think of a better word for the word "scowl." Sneer? Does that work. No, Malfoy sneers. I scowl. 

Ssss – cow – ell. 

If you can't tell, I was trying to not think about the whole George getting a job before me thing. 

_Think about Hermione,_ a stupid voice in the back of my head whispered.

MANTRA, MANTRA: _I don't like Hermione, I don't like Hermione._

We made it home, all the time, Mum was beaming at a cheery George whereas I was trying to convince myself George deserved to have a job and that I wasn't jealous. But wait, there's more! I was still trying to tell myself I didn't like Hermione. 

I couldn't understand why I was so adverse when it came to liking her. There was nothing wrong with it, in my opinion. But there was just something in my mind that was telling me not to go for it. 

But then, as you all know, there was that stupid whisper that kept telling me I like Hermione. 

MANTRA, MANTRA: _I don't like Hermione, I don't like Hermione.___

"Fred? Are you okay?" 

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of me.

After a painful dinner hearing all this praise for George, and a few well-chosen comments about me. Plus the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione had all gotten Prefect badges in the mail (Ron was devastated, Mum was practically crying in happiness), I was the basic black sheep. No praise for Fred. I was just the "Other Son." Nothing extraordinary about me. I was just there, taking up space. 

Where was I? Oh yeah, after the dinner, I took solace in the good armchair in our living room, trying to push the painful dinner memories out of my mind. 

"I'm sorry, Fred," Hermione said as she sat down on the ottoman.

"It's no big deal," I said.

"Fred," Hermione said, looking me squarely in the eyes, "I can tell that it is."

"So what if it is?" I asked angrily.

Hermione leaned backwards and looked at me, hurt."

"Sorry," I said quickly.

Hermione nodded, and I could tell that she had no idea what to say. Suddenly, music filled the room.

Mum and Dad had decided to throw an impromptu party in honor of George's new job. They had done this for Percy, for Bill and Charlie. I guess it's only fitting they throw one for George.

I sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked. I couldn't believe she was still in here with me.

"This party Mum is throwing," I said. "It's a tradition in the Weasley family to do something like this when one of us does something great. But, they used to be a lot more fun."

"How so?" Hermione asked me.

"Well, I used to have George," I stated. "I used to just stand with George and we'd make fun of everyone else. It's kind of hard to make fun of someone when the party is in their honor."

"You know what you need?" Hermione asked.

A job, I thought sarcastically. 

"A dance," she answered. 

"What?"

"Come on," Hermione insisted, standing up and taking my hand.

Ooh, that was a nice feeling.

MANTRA, MANTRA: _I don't like Hermione, I don't like Hermione._

"Hermione," I said, pulling my hand away, "I don't feel like dancing."

"Fred, you're upset. I know you are. You're probably feeling like you're losing your brother."

I scowled (told you) at her, but knew she was telling the truth.

"You've spent your entire life being completely equal with him in every possible way. And now you're not. And you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" I insisted.

"Yes you are. I can see it your eyes and hear it in your voice," Hermione said. "As much as you've said you're looking forward to not going back to Hogwarts, a part of you wants to. And that's fine! It was normal and you knew exactly what to expect. You were popular and funny and everyone knew you. And now, entering adult living, you're not."

"Damn," I said. "You are smart."

"So," Hermione said. "Dance with me."

I smiled. I was not going to pass up this opportunity.

I stood up and took her hand (that nice feeling returned) and pulled her a little closer to me. She didn't pull away, which I took as a good sign. I let go of her hand, rather reluctantly I might add, and placed them around her hips, hands resting at the small of her back. She wrapped hers around my neck in a non strangulation way.

Neither of us seemed to realize or care that the music that was playing was very faced paced. Not the type of music we were positioned for.

We just sort of stood there and swayed back and forth, with me clumsily shuffling my feet.

"Ow," Hermione said as I stepped on her foot. "Maybe I should teach you to dance too?"

"That'd be nice," I said. I felt the Weasley blush creeping up my face.

We continued to sway for the entire song (which was far to short in my opinion) and when it ended, we stopped shuffling, but we never let go.

We just stood there, looking at each other.

I didn't realize that I had begun to move my face closer to hers until I noticed she was responding.

We were _thisclose and I could feel the warmth of her face (she was also blushing) and were just about to make contact – _

"Fred! Get the hell in here!" George said from the doorway.

Hermione quickly pulled away and I was silently plotting all the fancy ways to murder my brother in his sleep. 

"Get in here!" George repeated. "Charlie's here!" George then turned back into the kitchen where I could hear Charlie's laugh.

Hermione smiled at me and headed into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway.

"Fred," she said, "Don't ever fell like you'll lose George as your brother and best friend. And remember that whenever you do, you can talk to me about it. Also," she added, "thank you for the dance."

And with that, she walked into the kitchen.

And also with that, I couldn't deny it any longer no matter how hard I tried and how many times I repeated my mantra. 

I liked Hermione.

Oh, how Ron was going to kill me.

_A/N: Hooray! Chapter three is done. If that seems any or at all choppy or whatnot, like it does to me, sorry. As always, review please. I very much like receiving reviews, no matter what they are. And if you want a story plug, plug away! Or you can e-mail me, sneezymouse82@hotmail.com and I'll plug it for you in the next chapter. Thank you and Hooray!_


	4. DSP 4: Hermione's Confession

_A/N: IIIIIIIII DDDDDDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN"""""""TTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNNNN HHHHAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY PPPPPOOOOOOOOTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_That was fun._

_Gwen Potter: Thank you for the title idea. I might use it._

_And for Alexandra: _

**_Mantra_**_: and incantation or payer… something repeated numerous times_

:*: **4 –** **Hermione's Confession **:*: 

I liked Hermione. 

Oh, how Ron was going to kill me.

Now, I know that earlier I mentioned something about Ron still liking Hermione. Hermione thought I was joking, but I never responded. Do you remember that?

I would bet my life on the fact that Ron still liked Hermione. 

He had told her last school year around Christmas, and Hermione admitted to him that she liked him back and there was one of those cute little first romance ever kind of things, but it only lasted for a little over three weeks. 

They drove each other up the wall. All the normal spats they had escalated into more hurtful fights, so they broke it off. Hermione, I don't think, doesn't feel that way towards Ron anymore, but like I said, Ron does.

And he would kill me if he knew I fancied her, too.

You see, as you undoubtedly know, my brother Ron is a little hot-tempered. He gets mad very easily and he also gets jealous really easily. Which, given his placement in the family, is understandable.

He's got five older brother's, so  he's bound to feel a bit insignificant at times. I mean, you know the past of my brothers and I. We were, to be unable to put it any other way, hot shit. 

And then there's Ron, who could be exactly like us, except his best friend is the Famous Harry Potter. Ron feels, and he's told me, that the only things that set him out among all of us is the fact that he's got his friends who are HIS. Not anyone else's and Ron likes it that way.

So imagine, his older brother who spent his entire existence overshadowing him someway or another, technically steals one of the only things he feels is his.

Whoa. I just realized that that whole ramble is entirely presumptuous. I had no idea that Hermione would even date me so all of that means nothing. 

At this moment. I was hoping all of that would eventually change. 

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

It had been nearly a week since I made my "I like Hermione" revelation… And I had done diddly-squat about it. Needless to say, I was scared out of my wits. Imagine that! Fred Weasley, afraid. I was never afraid of anything. Take all the jokes I've ever pulled. Never once was I worried about the results of those. I was nervous, yes, but never afraid.

But I was scared sh!t less about the prospect of getting shot down by Hermione so I acted as if nothing was amiss and just secretly pined away for her from across the breakfast table. 

"Fred!" the aforementioned Hermione screeched at me one morning.

"What?" I said groggily. She had woken me up.

"Fred!" Hermione repeated. "You 'Zonko's' interview is in twenty minutes!"

I popped out of bed in an uncanny impression of a Prairie Dog.

"Fif – fifteen minutes?!" I asked.

"Get up!" she said. "Get up, get dressed, and get to Zonko's!"

I quickly threw on my "Interview Outfit:" khakis and a blue plaid button down. I looked pretty nice if I do say so myself.

I realized as I was trying to find my button down that I had just changed in front of Hermione and was currently shirtless in front of crimson-faced Hermione.

"S-s-s-sorry," I stuttered, finally finding my shirt and throwing it on. 

Hermione nodded and was looking at the floor.

"Are you going to wait for me in the 'Three Broomsticks?'" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Of course," she responded. I noticed every time she looked at me, her eyes quickly snuck a look at my chest (which of course was now covered) before resettling at my eyes. It was quite amusing actually.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, realizing that the house was empty.

"Oh," Hermione said, fixing some toast. "Ron forgot a few things he needed at Diagon Alley, so your mother took him, Harry and Ginny to get them. And Charlie had to go back to Romania and George is working."

I nodded and Hermione placed the toast in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, surprised. 

"Your welcome," Hermione said, smiling at me and sitting down. "Now eat quickly. We have ten minutes!"  
I quickly scarfed down my toast and glass of orange juice and we proceeded to the fire. We were traveling by Floo Powder.

"Floo?" Hermione said apprehensively.

"Yeah," I replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, it's just I've never traveled byfloopowderbefore," Hermione said quickly.

"What?" I asked, smiling. I knew what she said, but I was just having fun.

"I've never," she paused, "traveled by Floo before."

"It's not hard," I replied, "You just take a bit of powder and – "

"I know the idea of Floo Powder. I've just never done it before."

"Are you scared?" I asked, teasing.

Hermione was silent and looked away.

"You are scared," I said, trying not laugh. It's not nice to laugh at girls you want to become your girlfriend.

"Look," I said, "it's fine. Take my hand, we'll do it together."

I put out my hand and she grasped it tightly. 

"Hold on," I said.

I threw in Floo Powder and called out "Hogsmeade!" and we were traveling quickly through the Floo Network and in less than five seconds, we stumbled out of the Floo Transport Stop in Hogsmeade. 

I got out and kept holding Hermione's hand as she took a shaky step out of the fireplace. She stumbled and fell into my arms. I liked that feeling.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly.

I shrugged and smiled at her. She looked at her watch.

"Quickly! Go!" she yelled. 

I reluctantly released her and turned and sprinted to Zonko's.

"Hello!" said a cheery register worker.

"Hello," I said, placing my hand out to shake hers, "I'm Fred Weasley. I have an interview for a job opening?"

"Ah," said the women, consulting a paper. "Yes. Right then. Right that way," she said, pointing to a back room door. 

"Ah!" said a middle-aged witch. "Welcome. My name is Celia Zonko. You must be Fred Weasley?"

"Yes, how are you?"  
"Quite good," Celia replied. "School is starting up so students are coming in to stock up."

"That's what I used to do," I said with a laugh. Oops. I was supposed to be formal.

"Really? You use our products?" 

"Uh… yeah… Quite a lot, actually," I said, embarrassed. 

"So you must know a lot about our product line, then?" Celia asked.

"Yes, actually," I answered.

"Good. You know how to work most of our products?" 

"Yes."

"Very good. How about how to make them?" Celia obviously thought that was a hard question.

"Actually, yes. My brother George and I have been inventing products since our sixth year."

"Quite interesting…" Celia said, writing a few things down on a piece of paper and then examining my Application Parchment.

She read everything and kept rereading things for what seemed like hours. It was actually only about five minutes, but I was nervous, so time seemed to go a lot slower. 

"Well," Celia said finally. I felt my heart pound faster.

"I've read over you application and I've decided that – " I held my breath. "You would be a perfect acquisition to the 'Zonko's Joke Shop' team. Welcome aboard, Fred."

I was stunned.

"Wh-what? Just like that?" I asked, shocked. "I'm hired? I have a job!?"

"Yes," Celia said, smiling.

"Thank you!" I said happily, shaking her hand exuberantly. 

"You're very welcome. Expect an owl later this week holding your work hours, uniform, and a few parchments for you to sign."

"Thank you!" was all I could say.

She showed me out of the store and I practically skipped to the "Three Broomsticks" to meet up with Hermione. 

"Fred!" Hermione said happily, seeing my big smile.

"I did it! I am the newest 'acquisition to the 'Zonko's Joke Shop' team!'" I said excitedly. 

"Fred, that's wonderful!" Hermione said as she stood up and hugged me. 

We did that excited hugging/hopping things you see when people are very happy and excited.

"Congratulations," Hermione said as we sat down and ordered some Butter beer. 

"Thanks," I responded. "Not just for the congratulations, but for helping me get through this whole ordeal."

"It was nothing. That's what friends are for." Hermione smiled.

_We're friends! I thought happily. __Yes! She liked me. Yeah, not the exact way I wanted her to, but it was a start. _

We sat in the "Three Broomsticks" for about an hour, just talking about everything, but focusing mainly on the impending school year Hermione was facing.

"You want to know something extremely serious, Fred?" Hermione said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts," she stated.

"What?" I said, shocked. "Why?"

"Well… never mind," Hermione said. "It's stupid."

"Nothing you say could be stupid," I said seriously.

Hermione looked t me and smiled that wonderful smile of hers that made my heart beat so fast I'm sure she could hear it.

"Well," Hermione finally said, "I'm scared to."

"Why?"

"Because of, well, you know…"

I shook my head, confused.

"You-Know-Who," she whispered.

"Oh," was my intelligent response. 

"Every year, he's tried to hurt Harry and everyone around him. The wizarding world in general. Yes, I know he's failed every time," she added, seeing as I was about to say just that. "But I'm scared that his bad luck is going to run out."

"The Good side is working day-in, day-out to prevent that from happening," I said, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"I really want to think that," she said, fear in her voice. "But I've thought that every year and every year something terrible has happened."

I really didn't know how to respond to that because, well, it was true.

"Hermione," I said, "Yes, every year He's tried to do something horrible, but every year, he's been thwarted. You'll be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

I hoped that that was comforting enough because it's hard to comfort someone about something you fear as well. 

"And," I added, "If you're ever so scared that you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. Even though you have Harry and Ron."

"Thank you," Hermione said sincerely. 

I should mention at this point that we spent another good ten minutes just sitting in silence… WITH MY ARM AROUND HER! It's not that I was thinking, _Oh yeah, I'm a stud. I've got my arm around her… Well, not at first…_

Anyways, I just didn't notice that I still had my arm around her because it felt so… as clichéd as it's going to sound… it felt right. And nice. I liked having Hermione in my arms.

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly. I whipped my arm away.

"What?" 

"Look at the time," she said. "Your mum wanted us home around three."

"Well, we better get going," I replied.

"You ready for the impending party?" Hermione asked as we walked to Floo Transport Spot.

"Knowing my luck as the 'Other Son,'" I said, "there will be no party. Or something will happen that it will overshadow it all."

"Don't say things like that."

"Hey, it's true," I answered.

I realized how right I was when we stumbled out the fireplace a matter of seconds later.

George was pacing through the kitchen, a horrified look on his face.

"George?" I asked, worried. "What's wrong, why aren't you at work?"

George looked at me with red eyes. _He's been crying, I thought. _

"Mum and them went to Diagon Alley and…" George stopped.

"What?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"They… they got into Diagon Alley somehow… No one can figure it out yet… and… it's horrible…"

"Wait," I said, confused and scared. "Who got into Diagon Alley? Ron and them?"

George looked at me again and said in a hollow, dead sort of voice:

"Death Eaters."

_A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. But I'm not evil and I'll post the next chapter at the same time. I've gotten a sudden brainstorm and… yeah. _


	5. DSP 5: Underneath the Stars

_A/N: I am in no possession of anything Harry Potter related. Except for the books and DVD which I purchased legally. Thank you._

_Also, do you know what word I need to use? Goons, lackeys or cronies. Any idea how to incorporate those words?_

:*: **5 –** **Underneath the Stars** :*:

I immediately felt my insides go cold. I felt like I was nothing. 

"What?" I managed to choke out. 

"Is anyone… I mean, are they…" Hermione asked. Her eyes were wide and her skin had paled. 

"All alive – " George said. 

I immediately went warm.

" – But hurt. St. Mungo's." George was speaking in fragments and wasn't making a whole lot of sense, but we knew where to go: St. Mungo's.

We turned around to the fireplace and with Hermione clutched tightly to my side, I yelled "St. Mungo's!" 

"Fred!" I heard Mum say as I walked into the waiting room. She hugged me so tightly I swear I heard some ribs crack.

I saw Harry and Ron sitting on chairs looking rightfully shaken and covered with dirt and bruises and bandages.

Bill, Charlie and Percy were there too.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked, noticing she was the only one missing.

Mum started crying. Dad walked over and hugged her, guiding her back over to the chairs. Bill got up and walked over to me. 

"She's in the critical care unit right now," Bill said. He was also very pale.

"What happened?" I demanded. I tend to get angry when I'm upset.

"Fred," Hermione said, crying. "Shh…"

I unconsciously wrapped my arm around her.

"Bill," I said. "Tell me…"

They didn't know much. Bill stressed that point. All they could decipher was that a large group of Death Eaters had gotten into Diagon Alley and just started blasting things apart. Stores, carts, and even people. There was no known motive, because the injured were all types of wizards: Pure bloods, half bloods… It was so unprovoked. 

What happened to Mum and them was they were walking out of Gringott's when a few of the Death Eaters spotted Harry. They ran over shouting numerous hexes and haphazardly aiming. A Destructor Curse hit the wall of Gringott's and a chunk of cement fell. 

It must've been a very powerful curse to break the wall of a magical building. Only totally Dark Magic could do that.

Anyways, the cement crumbled onto the group, mostly on Harry and Ginny. Ginny, it seems, jumped to cover and save Harry, thus resulting in her more serious injuries.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. I wasn't crying… Not yet.

"The Mediwizards are in there now," Bill said. "They say it's too soon to tell. The number of Healing Charms they have to place on her will be very advanced and  difficult."

"But she's going to be okay? Right?" I asked. I felt a tear on my cheek.

Bill didn't respond. Hermione sobbed louder and I hugged her tightly. 

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I don't think I've ever experienced a longer five hours in my entire life. We just sat there. No one said a thing. 

Harry was, you could tell, feeling guilty. He kept pacing and peering through the Critical Care Unit window.

Ron was just staring at the wall, occasionally running his hands through his hair nervously.

George kept trying to say something, but could never get the words out. 

Percy had brought some work with him, but wasn't doing it. He just kept sifting through the papers.

Dad was just hugging Mum, who was silently crying. So was Dad.

Bill kept picking at his Dragon Hide boots whereas Charlie kept picking at a burn on his arm.

Hermione had stayed by my side. I just kept my arm around her as she cried into my chest. I was still trying to keep my tears in.

After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor walked out.

We all stood up, expecting news.

He wasn't Ginny's Mediwizard.

We sat down again and resumed our aforementioned tasks. 

Another eternity passed by until another doctor came out.

We all stood up again. The Mediwizard removed his mask and was smiling.

"The Charms were a success," he said. "Miss Ginny Weasley will be fine."

There was a loud sigh of relief and then a lot of happy crying and hugging.

Hermione was smiling happily, but I could see in her eyes there was something else. It was fear.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Not now," was all she said before hugging me tightly.

Needless to say, I hugged back. In fact, I picked her up off the ground and spun her around. It was nice. I caught Charlie, George and Percy all looking at me funny. 

Finally, Dad asked the question we all wanted to hear the answer to:

"When can we see her?" 

"Well," the Mediwizard said, consulting his carts. "Right now, if you want."

"Of course we want!" Bill exclaimed. We all practically sprinted into her room.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mum cried, throwing her arms around her. 

Ginny looked so small… like she might break. But we all piled on to hug her anyways.

"Mum," Ginny said, "I can't breathe."

Mum whipped back quickly. Ginny smiled, then turned to look at everyone else. Her eyes lingered on Hermione and I (we were standing together, and I, once again, had my arm around her shoulder. I always found a way to sneak that in, didn't I?) before smirking and turning back to the family. 

"Hey!" I said suddenly. "I forgot! I got a job!"

Suddenly, the attention was all on me. 

"Oh, dear, that's wonderful!" Mum said.

"Where?" Charlie asked.

I shot a "holier-than-thou" look to George before saying, "Zonko's."

"You lucky weasel, you!" George said, laughing.

Everything seemed to be turning up roses for the Weasley clan, didn't they?

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

Ginny was released from St. Mungo's two days later. She was very happy to be home. Not only because she was healthy and all, but because Harry asked her out.

Ginny said yes, but I guess you already knew that.

After all the sweetness that came from Harry and Ginny's new romance, I remembered what I had seen in Hermione. 

"Hermione," I said at dinner that night, "What were you feeling that day at the hospital?"

Hermione looked quickly around the dinner table, mouthed "outside," grabbed my hand and outside we went.

"I didn't want anyone else to hear," she said when we reached the pond. 

Yes, the pond where we shared our first conversation this summer.

"So," I said. "What's a matter?"

"You remember what I said in the 'Three Broomsticks,' don't you?"

"About you being scared to go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded.

"Doesn't this prove it?" Hermione asked. "Doesn't what happened in Diagon Alley prove that something bad is going to happen this year?"

"What?" I said, shocked. "No! It doesn't. This was just… some… whacked out idiots. I bet they were drunk."

Hermione looked at me skeptically. Hell, I didn't believe myself either.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts where something is going to happen to me or Ron or Harry or Ginny or anyone else there. Well," she said, "Maybe if something happened to Malfoy or his goons (_A/N: Haha! I did it!)_, I wouldn't care."

I laughed.

"Hermione, nothing is going to happen to you, because I won't let it. I'll die before I let anyone hurt you," I said sincerely.

Hermione looked at me and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she said. 

Hermione looked up at the sky, which was completely clear and the stars were twinkling innocently.

"Does Hermione have a constellation?" I asked, trying to find something to talk about so that we could stay outside together.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Your name. Hermione. It's a Greek Goddess, right?"

"Yes," she answered, looking at me weirdly. 

"Well," I said, "Some Greek mythological things have constellations. And if yours did, where is it?"

Hermione looked up into the sky, then back to me.

"You know, I don't know."

I clutched my chest.

"What?" I exclaimed dramatically. "Hermione Granger, not knowing something. My world is spinning out of control!" 

I started spinning around chaotically, running into Hermione, who fell onto the ground, giggling. 

She just laid on the ground, laughing, so I did the most logical thing I could think of at the time: I laid down next to her.

"You make me feel so much better whenever I talk to you," she said to me. 

"I'm glad. I like making people happy. Especially when people is you," I replied, looking into her eyes.   
Hermione looked back at me then laughed. 

"That sentence made no sense whatsoever!" she cried.

I laughed too.

I liked laughing with Hermione. It was nice. 

Everything, I've noticed, to me,. Is nice. Laughing with Hermione is nice… Hugging Hermione was nice… Dancing with Hermione is nice…

I really need a Thesaurus. 

What's another word for thesaurus?

God, I have the weirdest tangents. 

Anyways, I was laying on the grass with Hermione, looking at the sky.

"God, it's so beautiful out here," Hermione said.

"It really is," I answered. As cheesy as it may be, I wasn't looking at the sky. If Hermione had looked at me, she would have seen me seeing her. I mean, looking at her. And God, was she beautiful.

She looked the exact same she always did, but there was just a new aura about her. I guess I began to see her more as a person than just as a high-strung bookworm. 

"So," Hermione said. "How long do we plan on lying out here?"

"As long as we can," I answered. "we should sleep out here. That'd be fun."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm serious," I said. "Sleep under the big sky."

"We'd freeze," she said.

"We could keep each other warm," I offered.

Hermione laughed again and hit me softly on the shoulder. 

"Come on," she said, getting up. 

I groaned. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay there, wrapped in my arms. 

Hermione bent over and pulled me up by the arm, which was a challenge as I'm a little bigger than her.

"How much do you weigh?" Hermione asked playfully.

"More than you," I said. "And that's all you need to know."

Hermione started walking towards the back door, but I walked slower.

"Hermione…" I said. 

She turned around.

I wish I could say at this point I declared my feelings for her in light of the whole "Life is short" incident involving Ginny, but I didn't.

I had every intention to, but when she turned around and I saw her big brown eyes… I just froze. I couldn't.

"What?" she said, taking a few steps towards me.

"I…" I paused. "Thank you for being so open with me."

Hermione smiled and walked inside. I mentally kicked myself for being such a chicken.

"Hey," I said to George as I reached our bedroom.

"So," was all George said.

"So what?" 

"So," George repeated. "You and Hermione?"

I dropped the shirt I was about to put on.

"What?" I said. "No!"

"Oh, come on!" George said. "You two have been doing everything together. And don't think I haven't noticed all the times you seem to have your arm around her. So tell me," he added. "Are you two secretly dating? Going on nasty little rendezvous?'

I threw the shirt at him.

"There is nothing between me and Hermione," I said. "Except a friendship."

"Sure," George said, unconvinced.

"There isn't!" I insisted.

"That may be true," George said reasonably. "But you want there to be more, don't you?"

My brother knows me way too well. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. Go to bead you nosy git!" I said, throwing the covers over my head to George repeating:

"Fred and Hermione Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley. Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley."

Mr. and Mrs. Fred and Hermione Weasley. I can't say that that sounds horrible…

_A/N: I'm so glad you all like this story so much! I like writing it. I have school tomorrow (and the rest of the week) but I'll be writing in all my spare time to get the next chapter out ASAP._


	6. DSP 6: Fred's Abrupt, but Awesome, Decis...

_A/N: I will never, I repeat, NEVER, own the rights to Harry Potter. No matter how much I want to. If I did, I'd throw in myself to fall madly in love with Oliver Wood (and vice versa) and Fred and Hermione would fall in love. Hooray!_

_Also, everyone that reads this should go and read Gryffindor Heiress's lovely story "Bouncing Off The Ceiling (Upside Down)." It's one of my favorites. It's about a lucky girl named Alina who comes to Hogwart's. Don't be put-off by the new character because it's a great story and really, everyone wants to be in Harry Potter, so why not write yourself in? Go read it! Hooray!_

_Also, sorry for such a shitty chapter… and the cuss word, for lack of a better descriptive. _

:*: **6 – Fred's Abrupt, but Awesome, Decision **:*:

"Fred… Fred… wake up!" 

I groggily opened my eyes and swished my hand through the air, trying to hit George. No such luck. George was at the door.

"Fred," George repeated. "You're girlfriends at the door."

I was confused. I had a girlfriend? Since when? 

"What?" I asked, majorly confused.

"Hermione?" 

"Shut the hell up, George," I said. I didn't want Hermione hearing George say stuff like that.

I was torn. Either stay in bed like a warm, toasty, cinnamon bun or get up and see Hermione…

I was up and at the door in a flash.

"Hey," I said. My voice was lower than usual. I sounded like I was trying to be all suave. I wasn't, I'm just an idiot.

"Hi," Hermione said in return.

I stood there, waiting for something more. If I was woken up for a "hey" and a "hi," I would be… okay, fine. It's Hermione. I wouldn't be pissed. 

"We need to talk," Hermione said seriously.

I looked at the clock.

"It's nine thirty in the morning," I groaned as Hermione grabbed my arm roughly and pulled my downstairs and into the backyard.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed. 

"Like I said," Hermione replied, "We have to talk."

"About?" 

"Us."

I looked quickly to Hermione, but her face was unreadable.

"Look, Fred," she began, "We've been hanging out a lot lately and I've really enjoyed our time we spend together, but… Ron and Harry have been giving me a hard time about it, and I just want to make sure…"

"Is this going somewhere?" I asked. 

"I just want to make sure that we're friends," Hermione said.

"We are."

"Just friends."

That was a killer two words. They stung. I felt a larger, cold pit in my stomach and every second I stood there with her, it grew larger and colder.

Of course, had I really believed it would've been more? I'd hoped, yes, but did I believe?

Oh God, that hurt. That hurt bad. Imagine someone taking a fork and just ramming it into your heart and swirling it around. That should give you some semblance of how I feel.

"Of course." What else was I supposed to say, I mean really.

Hermione smiled.

"Good," she said. "That's what I thought. I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea, or even me."

"Why?" I asked quickly and hopefully. "Did you like me?"

"No," she answered. "You?"

"No."

I couldn't help but notice her "no" sounded a lot like mine. 

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

All right, even though I think, key word "think," that Hermione's "no" sounded like mine, I was still shattered.

The girl I liked did not like me. 

You have no idea how much this sucks. Well, maybe you do, but still. It blows big time.

For nearly the next week, I avoided Hermione. I tried to make it seem like it was all coincidence, but it probably wasn't working as well as I wanted it to. 

For example, I would wake up at five in the morning and eat breakfast, then go back to bed, ready to reawaken and Apparate into work. I would come home claiming I ate in Hogsmeade, then I went into my room and fielded questions form George, Ron, Ginny and Harry.

It was one of those nights when the "Chosen One," came into my room to ask, and I quote, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I groaned, lifted my head out of my pillow.

"I said," Ginny repeated. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Go away," I whined, placing my face back into my pillow.

"You are acting like a complete and utter loser," Ginny said, sitting on my bed.

I mumbled some bad words.

"Don't think I don't know what you just said, Fred Weasley," Ginny said angrily. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I know about you and Hermione," she stated.

"What?" I asked. Hermione is not what I wanted to talk about right now. 

"I know about you and Hermione," she stated.

"What?" I asked. Hermione is not what I wanted to talk about right now. I may be acting like a baby, but God dammit, I have a right to.

"Look," Ginny said, "You guys may have had a little thing going on the side and she might have broken up with you, but – " 

"Hey!" I said suddenly. "Hermione and I did not have a thing going on."

Ginny looked embarrassed, then angry.

"Then, I repeat, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired," I mumbled, placing my face once again in my pillow. "Work is hard work."

"You," Ginny said, frustrated, "Are so infuriating."

And with that, she got up and left, making sure to slam the door loudly. 

I yelled into my pillow from a mix of emotions.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I woke up three days later…

No, that doesn't sound right. It sounds like I slept for three days. I didn't. I just didn't feel that the last three days were exciting enough to regale you with the monotonous tale that is my life.

Now that that's clarified, let me continue.

Anyways, I woke up hoping the date my calendar said wasn't right. If it was, that meant it was September First…

And that meant Hermione would be leaving. 

And I still hadn't said anything to her.

I couldn't say anything to her. I mean, what if she did like me back? I mean, woo-hoo and all, but seriously, she'd be at Hogwart's and I'd be at home and work…

Oh! I work in Hogsmeade now, don't I? That would work. She gets, what? A Trip to Hogsmeade every month? Plus, all of the letters we could write and I'm sure Dumbledore would allow me to visit. 

Who the hell am I kidding? I don't even know if she likes me. I got myself all hyped up and it still means nothing.

I sat in bed and moped for a good hour before I looked at the clock and saw that it read "9:00" and that meant Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny would be leaving in two hours.

I know I needed to say something to her before she left, but after being essentially shot down a week prior, I was still to chicken.

But no, today I needed to say something to her. 

No I didn't.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

NO! I won't. If I don't see Hermione, I can't like Hermione.

"Fred," I heard George say. "Fred, come on down. They're leaving."

"No," I moaned. I sounded so much like a little kid. Oh, how annoying I must be.

"Fine," George huffed. "If you want to be a two-year old about something that happened between you and Hermione, yes Ginny told me her suspicions, then fine. Go ahead. But, Ginny, Harry and Ron will be leaving also. They deserve your good-byes. And as much as you might not want to see Hermione right now, she does too."

Damn. I hate how well my twin knows me. 

But I was quite enjoying being a two-year old, so I stayed silent and went back to sleep.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I woke up close to two hours later with a new resolve.

Screw Hermione.

If she didn't like me, that's her deal. If she did, good. If she didn't, boo hoo.

But she needed to know. She couldn't make that kind of decision without her knowing how I felt.

But then I looked at the clock and felt my heart sink to the floor. 

Ten fifty-one. 

Nine minutes until the train to Hogwart's left.

I Apparated (did I mention I took my test? Well, I did, and I passed. Thought I'd clear that up) to King's Cross. I would've Apparated directly to Platform 9 3/4, but they placed anti-Apparate things on there for security measures… oh, the point is, I couldn't.

Ten fifty-two. 

The number of people bustling around the station was tremendous. It took me nearly five minutes to get through to the platform

Ten fifty-seven.

I rushed through the crowd, pushing people aside, desperate to find her,

I had to.

Ten-fifty eight.

There she was. All bushy haired and Prefect badge adorned, laughing at Ron.

Ten-fifty nine. 

I banged on the window of the compartment she was sitting in. She opened the window and inquired as to what I was doing.

What was I supposed to say? 

"I like you" was too casual.

"I love you" was too serious.

"You're one hot mama" was too sarcastic, though true.

She popped her head out the window and asked again what I was doing.

The whistle blew.

The train was leaving.

I did the only logical thing I could think of as the pistons of the train were starting to make noise. 

I kissed her. 

Eleven o'clock.

The train began to speed away.

I just stood there on the platform as Hermione's bewildered expression slowly disappeared. 

_A/N: FINALLY! Sorry it took so long to get such a crappy chapter out. I always have problem at chapter six. On all my other stories I have. I don't like that chapter. It will go more smoothly next time and won't be so jumpy. I just had the kiss idea and I REALLY wanted to get it out, so whatever. If you don't like it, flame and/or kiss my ass. Anyways, thanks a bunch for the reviews. I'm still working on backdrop, but not as much, so I should be able to pop chapter seven out of my subconscious sometime within the next few days. Wow, this is a long author's note. Sorry.  _


	7. DSP 7: The Zonko's Encounter

_A/N: Harry Potter is a billion dollar enterprise, so do you really think a Seattle-dwelling geek like me would own it? Of course not._

_Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. _

_All right, I know you all want to read what happens with Fred and Hermione's reaction, so I will, drum roll please, continue with the story! HOORAY!!_

:*: **7 – The Zonko's Encounter**:*:

I just stood there, waving.

Waving.

Of all the things I could've done, I waved.

Like a complete buffoon.

I kissed her.

And then I waved?

I am such an idiot. 

"Fred?" came a shocked voice.

I turned around and came face to face with… myself?

"Fred?" George repeated. "What… I mean, why…"

My twin seemed to be quite shocked at my actions. He also seemed to be unable to ask a question.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, dismissing George and walking towards the barrier into the Muggle King's Cross.

"No," George said firmly, grasping onto my upper arm.

"I am sick and tired of you being so sullen lately," he said. I was glad that the platform was nearly empty because George was speaking very loudly.

"Now," George continued, "what the hell has been up with you lately and why the hell did you just kiss Hermione? And I don't want to hear some crappy answer. I want the truth. I'm your brother, your twin, and I want, and deserve, to know."

I just looked at him for a second and realized, wow, George is really serious. I've never seen him so… demanding and all that before. He wasn't joking.

So I caved. I told him everything… And I mean everything. The first time I felt all fuzzy when I was around Hermione all the way up to:

"And so I kissed her," I said. "I kissed her and she sped away to Hogwarts. Happy now?"

"Well," George said, "yeah. I just wish you would've told me. I would've understood."

"So you're not going to get all judgmental and stupid and say things like, 'But Hermione's two years younger than you' and stuff."

"Only unless you want me to give you reasons on not to like her," George said, smiling. "I personally think you'd be good together. They always say opposite's attract."

"You know," I said, "I've always wondered you the 'they' in those sayings are…" 

George laughed.

I have to admit, I'm glad he's supportive of my… crush? Would that be the appropriate word? It sounds so… vapid and loser-ish. Oh well, can't think of anything else. Crush it is!

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

It had been a good week before I had any response to what I did. It was a letter, which I was expecting to be from Hermione, or maybe even Ron to scream at me. But no, oddly enough, it was from Harry.

_Fred,_

_This is awful weird, writing this. Just to let you know, I tried to get Hermione to write you, but she is… I really don't know what she is. I think the best word to describe how she's feeling is "conflicted." She won't elaborate, so I can't offer you a great explanation._

_I tried to get Ron to owl, but he's a little angry. Since it's Ron, he won't tell me why, but I have a pretty good feeling it's because he likes Hermione, or maybe it's that "he never gets anything because he has six siblings and a famous best friend" thing Hermione told me about. What ever it is, he's mad._

_Ginny was going to, but she's mad at you also for not telling her about your feelings for Hermione._

_Did you have any idea you Weasley's are so stubborn? Well, you are._

_Anyways, I just thought you would like to know how Hermione reacted, since I'm assuming you fancy her… or else you're just a complete idiot… or maybe even both._

_So, directly after "The Kiss," she was stunned, obviously. She smiled for a bit before getting an annoyed expression. Whether that was from "The Kiss" or maybe it was because Ron, Ginny and I were pestering her about it, I'll never know. _

_She refuses to talk about it with anyone but Ginny and Ginny won't tell me anything, so I can't offer much help. I can tell you this:_

_Our first trip to Hogsmeade is in two Saturdays. Try to schedule work on that day, and I'll try to get Hermione to come into Zonko's and you can sort out any underlying issues you two might have._

_Hope all is well at the Burrow, and I'll see you (hopefully) at Zonko's._

_Harry_

I quickly rifled through all the current mail to see if the owled my schedule for two Saturday's from now.

Thank God! I was working. Eight to eight. Twelve hours… hopefully some of that will be filled with Hermione time. 

What was I going to say to her, though? I mean, I kissed her out of no where, and if she truly didn't feel that way for me, things are going to pretty awkward.

Knowing me, I'll say something completely inappropriate and Hermione would smack me like she smacked Malfoy, and then I'd be a hurt, lonely, pathetic nothing. 

Or, she could like me back and I could be all suave and debonair and…

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to screw it up. I always screw it up somehow. Let me give you a brief history:

My fourth year, I asked a Ravenclaw out, and she laughed at me… in front of everyone. 

My fifth year, I asked a Gryffindor fourth year to go to Hogsmeade with me and she said yes. I then proceeded to make a complete idiot of myself the entire day.

My sixth year, after the Yule Ball, I was talking (and kissing…) with Angelina and I made a completely inappropriate comment (I won't dare to reveal it) and she got mad and left. I apologized the next day, but it still counts.

With that track record (and numerous more I won't bother to regale you with) I'm not all that confident about seeing Hermione. And knowing Hermione and how easily she gets ruffled, I'll be treading on thin ice.

I heard the door to my room open and George walked in.

"Heard from Hermione?" he asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Nope," I replied sadly, "I got a letter from Harry instead. Here." I handed it to him and he read it, his face falling a bit.

"Bummer. But hey," he said brightly, "Harry never said she didn't like you back. She might just be mad at you because you waited until that moment, and now she can't date you."

"You think?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't thought of that.

George shrugged. 

"Comforting," I said sarcastically. George grinned.

"Don't sweat it," he said. "Look, she either likes you, or she doesn't. If she does, good for you. If she doesn't, at least you won't have to see her every day." 

I glared at him. 

"You know, I was hoping you'd offer some great words of encouragement, but your just being an ass."

"I'm just being myself," he replied with a smile.

I shook my head.

"So," I said, "are you going to help me not screw it up with Hermione, assuming she does like me… or help me convince her to like me?"

"You can't convince someone to like you, Fred," George said. "But I'll help you. Of course I will. First off, don't say anything stupid."

"Obviously. So how do I do that?" 

"I don't know," George answered. "I've never said anything stupid."

"If you're going to be this frustrating, then forget it," I said angrily, getting up and taking a few steps towards the door.

"Okay," he conceded, "I'll get serious. Promise."

I sat back down and listen to George rattle off rules of wooing Hermione.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

It was "The Day." 

Two weeks had inched by, with me worrying everyday, and repeating George's rules in my head over and over. But when "The Day," came… the day I'd finally see Hermione… when I woke up, I realized something horrible.

I didn't remember a single rule George had taught me.

Except for number one: Don't make fun of Hermione's hair.

Wow, that would help me. 

I was going to pass out. I truly felt I was going to pass out. My breath was all ragged and I was all wobbly on my feet and I was stuttering when I spoke and my head was all swimmy. Basically, it sucked.

But I had to see her. I just had to. 

"Good morning!" said my co-worker Caitlin. 

She was so freaking chipper in the morning I wanted to puke.

"You don't look too good," Caitlin said, looking at my ashen face. I was also sweating terribly. 

"Uh… I'm a bit nervous…"

"About?"  
"It's just some… romance stuff," I said sheepishly, nervously looking over my shoulder.

"Oh!" was all Caitlin said.

"Could I possibly work the register today? I'm expecting someone and – "

"Of course," Caitlin interrupted. "I can do inventory. Plus, today is the Hogsmeade trip for Hogwarts, so I don't fancy working on the register."

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

Caitlin smiled and walked into the back. 

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I wish I could say that Hermione waltzed into Zonko's and declared her love for me… but I can't.

Though I can tell you the story of the day in a painstakingly slow manner. Here I go!

I was working in aisle four, cleaning up after some idiotic third year came in and knocked over a display of Melting Wands (wands that melt when they touch your hands so a disgusting goo spreads over your hands and then constricts like a shell), so that goo was all over the floor, constricting to the floor and me. 

I was having no luck with a Cleaning Charm, so I was forced to clean it up the Muggle way, so there I was, on my knees chipping off hardened goo on the floor when I heard her.

"Harry," she said. "I don't want to come in here!"

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because…' Hermione trailed off. 

I had walked out into her eye line. 

She immediately turned and began to walk out. Harry grabbed her and roughly turned her around.

"You aren't leaving until you tell Fred what you told me," he said firmly.

Hermione looked at him, embarrassed, but he only shrugged and walked out. leaving me and Hermione standing awkwardly across from each other.

"Hermione," I said at the same tome she said, "Fred."

We were silent again.

"I like you," I said stupidly. I then mentally smacked myself.

Hermione looked at me sympathetically.

"Fred, you are such a great guy and – "

I interrupted her.

"Do you like me back or not?" I said roughly.

She looked at the floor and mumbled something.

"What?" I asked, my heart pounding.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and said, "Yes" very softly.

I was conflicted.

"Yes to you like me? Or yes to or not?" I asked fearfully.

"Yes to," she paused, "I like you."

The joy I felt was overwhelming. 

I smiled wide and ran over and picked her up, hugged her and spun her around. 

She finally said to put her down, which I obeyed reluctantly. When I looked at her, she had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were dancing with happiness and… God, she was just so beautiful.

So beautiful, in fact, that I kissed her. Needless to say, this time, Hermione kissed back. 

_A/N: Yeah!  There's chapter seven. I am so happy with how this story is going. It's not over. I've still got some more ideas for this story, maybe even a sequel depending on how I decide to end this one. The backdrop is finally done so I'll have more time to write which means quicker updates. Hooray!_


	8. DSP 8: Awkward Letter Writing

_A/N: We won first place in the backdrop competition! So my thirty-seven hours of work payed off! Hooray! Also, fifty plus reviews and I fully appreciate them all._

_I know this is long, but I feel I must address a review I have received. _

_To CelticMage: While I fully respect and appreciate constructive criticism like you dolled out, I must say that if you don't enjoy Harry Potter fan fics, as I got the impression you don't, then why read them? I would more appreciate criticism from writers who write and read HP Fan Fiction and know what the good kind is and what the bad kind is. _

_So while I thank you for the input about the word "fancy" which I will gladly enforce, please stick with critiquing what you know._

_Thank you,_

_Sneezy Mouse_

_Also, she said my characters are, supposedly, out of character. Well, this is taking place about two years since Book 4, so they probably don't act EXACTLY as they used to. This is how I envision them at this age and apparently, all my other reviewers believe I've done a splendid job keeping them in basic character._

_One more thing: CelticMage pointed out I say "like" instead of "fancy." I didn't use fancy for two reasons: one) I figured that if I, being an American, used "fancy" as many times as I used "like," I would come off as an idiot trying to sound British. And two) I also figured that the Brits that read this story are not idiots and could figure out what I meant. _

_Sorry this A/N is so long._

:*: **8 – Awkward Letter Writing **:*:

What could make my life better? I mean really.

I was in the best store in the wizarding world and I was kissing the best girl in the world. 

Someone coughed.

Hermione and I pulled away to see Harry standing there, blushing.

"We should get going," he said carefully. "We have a few more things to do before we head back to Hogwarts."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll owl you when we get back to school, okay?" Hermione said.

"I'll be waiting," I replied before kissing her on the forehead.

Harry rolled his eyes before heading toward the door, Hermione following him.

"She's cute."

I was snapped out of my blissful stupor.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"That girl," Caitlin said. "She's cute. Girlfriend?"

"Well, we fancy each other," I said. "We've yet to go out on a date. We're not girlfriend boyfriend yet."

"Well," Caitlin said, smiling, "The way she was smiling as she left, I'd say you'd better think about it."

"I thought you were working in back?" I said.

"I was until I heard the courtesy bell ringing," she said seriously. "There was a huge line of customers at the register which you, since you were snogging that girl, failed to notice."

I blushed. 

"You won't tell Celia Zonko… I really want this job," I pleaded.

Caitlin smiled.

"Calm down, Fred," she said, "I was joking. Just keep your romantic interludes to a minimum, please."

I laughed.

"Thanks," I said. Caitlin smiled back. 

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I was still on my post-Hermione-snoggage high, so I was practically skipping as I waltzed through the door after work. 

"Hello, Fred," Mum said cheerfully. How was work?"

"Absolutely spiffing," I said happily.

"Am I missing something?" she asked, confused. "Why are you so happy today? You've been so… gloomy lately." 

I wasn't really sure I wanted to tell her about Hermione and I. I'm not sure exactly why, but knowing Mum, she'd make a huge production about it. I just didn't want to deal with her inquiries about us.

"I've just," I paused, thinking for the right words, "Finally gotten used to working and living more for myself."

I knew that sounded stupid, but Mum lapped it up.

"Oh, Fred, dear, that's wonderful!" she cried, hugging me. 

After one of Mum's rib-shattering hugs, I walked upstairs and into my room to find George, who was sitting at his desk.

"Guess what?" I baited.

He just looked at me with one of those "I don't feel like guessing" kind of looks.

"I kissed Hermione!" I practically yelled. Oops, hope Mum didn't hear that.

George looked impressed. 

"Congratulations!" he said, smiling. "I'm happy for you. I'm sure Mum practically was in tears when you told her."

I shuffled my feet.

"You didn't tell Mum?" he asked, shocked.

"I couldn't!" I said defensively. "You know Mum. She'd get all serious about it and probably start scouting out locations for the wedding."  
"And you don't want that?" 

"Well…" I didn't like this conversation. It made me uncomfortable. "I fancy Hermione all right and stuff, but two kisses, one mutual, zero dates… We're not even a quote-unquote couple yet."

George nodded like one of those annoying psychiatrists. I was expecting him to next ask me "Now how does that make you feel?" but he didn't.

"You're in a hell of a predicament, my dear brother," was all he said before walking downstairs. 

I heard an abrupt tapping on the window and saw Hedwig, Harry's owl, holding a letter. 

I quickly ran to the window and opened the door. Hedwig dropped the letter in front of me and flew to perch on my bed stand like she was waiting. 

I ripped open the letter and, to my happy thoughts, it was from Hermione.

_Dear Fred,_

_I said I'd write, but now that I have, I've realized I'm not quite sure what to say. _

_So far, Hogwarts has been great. I've got top marks already and was allowed to do some seventh year Transfiguration homework as Professor McGonagall thinks the sixth year stuff is not challenging me enough. _

_Potions is still an awful class to deal with. Although Professor Snape's vendetta against the Gryffindors has lessened a bit, he still largely favors the Slytherins this year, as we have Potions with them again this year. _

_Arithmancy is by far still my favorite class. It's just so simply fascinating. _

_Now, all of that was quite boring, I'm sure. I've just never written to anyone that wasn't my friend or family before._

_That's not to say you're not my friend, because you are. I obviously think of you as more than a friend and we are more than friends. _

_Ron is being decidedly difficult. The only explanation I can possibly think of to why he's acting this way is that it's Ron and Ron seems to enjoy being frustrating. _

_Oh, Ginny wants to write something._

_Hi, Fred!_

_It's your favorite little sister, Ginny. Congratulations to you and Hermione. I'm looking forward to the wedding. I call Maid of Honor. _

_Sorry I was so horrible to you before I left for school. You were just being such a jerk. Sorry, that was mean. _

_Oh, now Harry wants to write something. Bye! Say hello to Mum, Dad and George. And Percy, Charlie and Bill if you see them._

_Hey, it's Harry. How are you? I know I've only just saw you, but everyone else was writing to you and I didn't want to feel left out. We've picked out the new Beaters and Chasers. The new team stands as follows:_

_Seeker/Captain: Harry Potter, me._

_Keeper: Seamus Finnigan_

_Chaser One: Ron Weasley_

_Chaser Two: Dean Thomas_

_Chaser Three: Amanda Lewis (a second year)_

_Beater One: Donald Martin (a fourth year)_

_Beater Two: Clara Vincent (another fourth year)_

_So far, the team seems rather promising, but the Beaters are going to need some work. Are you still up for training them on weekends? I've asked McGonagall, who then asked Dumbledore, and they approved you to come down once a week to train up. _

_Unfortunately, Slytherin has a good team this year also. Malfoy is now captain also and he's picked a fairly good line up. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have followed suit. It looks to be an interesting Quidditch season._

_Our first game is the second Saturday of November. Come watch us. You can see Hermione. Oh, speaking of which, Hermione wants her letter back. I've sort of been hogging it, haven't I? Hope all is good at the Burrow!_

_Hello. Hermione again. My, aren't you the popular one? Well, I talked to Ron, but he's mad at us. Don't fret, he insists it's not because of me. Harry confirmed that fact. Ron fancies some Hufflepuff fifth year… a friend of Ginny's no less. He's just been in horrid mood because Ginny has not been able to stop pestering him about it (neither has Harry). _

_So he just is in a bad mood all around so this is just another thing. He thinks now that I have you and Harry has Ginny that he ahs no one. Oh, this is hard to explain. Harry mentioned that you might come to Hogwarts, so I can try to explain it to you in person… or maybe Ron can. _

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

I smiled as I finished reading the letter. I didn't care how formal the letter sounded. The fact that it was from Hermione was fine with me.

I quickly realized Hedwig was still there, awaiting my response, so I quickly scribbled one down.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You're right. This does feel awkward. I have absolutely no idea what to say.   
I'm glad to hear your classes are going good this year and good job scoring Advanced Transfiguration homework. I was doing remedial Transfiguration homework when I was a sixth. _

_Tell Ginny all is forgiven. I was being a prat and I know it._

_Tell Harry I'll be out on Thursday. It's my day off. I'm looking forward to training new Beaters and passing down my secrets. Though how many secrets can be held by beating a Bludger with a stick, I'll never know._

_Smack Ron for me. Tell him to bite the bullet and kiss the damn girl. That's what I did and look at me now. I'm currently with the most beautiful witch in the entire world._

_See you Thursday!_

_Sincerely, love, or however I should end the letter,_

_Fred_

I slipped the parchment into an envelope, tied it to Hedwig's leg and she flew off.

I wish I could be with Hermione right now.

Boy, am I a sap.

"Fred!" I heard George bellow from downstairs.

"What?" I yelled back. I was quite enjoying thinking about Hermione… then Fred had to be an ass and interrupt my wonderful thoughts.

"Come down here!" he yelled. "I found something!"

Utterly perplexed, I mosied downstairs to see George looking at the "Evening Prophet."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look at what I found!" he said excitedly, shoving the paper under my nose.

"Self-cleaning Women's Undergarments?" I asked, reading the ad that was smack dab in the middle of the paper. :No offense, but I don't think I need those… don't think any one does for that matter. It's kind of gross."

"What? No!" George said. "Under that."

I looked under it. It was the "For Sale" ads. The circled one (I assumed that was George's doing) read:

_Spacious two-bedroom, one bath. Kitchen/living area combined. Great view of Hogsmeade Village Square. Located to the right of Honeydukes Sweet Shop. Fifteen Galleons a month. Apparating point included, already connected to Floo network. Please come for a tour or owl at…_

It proceeded to give contact information.

"Was there a point to this?" I asked.

"You really are dense, Fred," George said exasperated. "It's for us. I figure we need to move out some day. And now that we both have jobs, we could afford fifteen galleons a month… probably."

I reread the ad. It sounded like a pretty good deal for fifteen galleons per month. I've seen the apartments next to Honeydukes and they're not bad for a first "On Our Own" place. 

"I think we should check it out," I finally said. "Though we should probably not tell Mum. You remember how she was in July when Percy got a place with Oliver and Angelina. She was practically hysterical… for a week. And that was just one of her children. Think of how nuts she'll be if TWO of her 'Precious Babies' were to leave her."

George considered this. 

"Hey! She's practically been pushing us out of the house at the end of August with the whole job thing," he reasoned. He was right. "So this is just the next step."

"All right," I agreed. "First, let's look at the apartment and then make a decision. All right?" 

George nodded. 

Whoa. This relationship with Hermione started to seem really weird at this moment. 

Here I was: 

An independent graduate of Hogwart's, have my own job, might be getting my own place.

And here was Hermione:

Two years of Hogwart's left, no job, lives with her parents.

I seemed a lot older than her all of a sudden. 

I quickly snapped myself out of my skepticism and thought to myself that age shouldn't really matter in a relationship.

Right?

_A/N: Chapter eight, there you go. It seems to be one of those filler chapters that you just throw in because you can't think of anything better to write. If you're wondering about the character Caitlin and her possible romantic involvement with Fred, fear not. I just felt the need to innocently throw myself in the story. No harm, no foul. Well, I'm off to start chapter nine so hooray! I promise nine will have a bit more plot… and Fred's visit to Hogwarts possibly. That means it might get a bit fluffy, folks. _


	9. DSP 9: Hogwart's Revisited

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm so glad so many of you like my story. And I'm sorry if I seemed ungracious with CelticMage's review, because I'm not. I enjoy all types of reviews whether they say "This is great!" or, "This sucks." I want to apologize for the curtness in which my response seemed, because that wasn't the intention. I only responded in that manner because I got the feeling she didn't like Harry Potter Fan Fictions and I thought, "Why is she reading this if she doesn't like it?" If that's not the case, then I retract the letter in whole and I'm sorry for being so stupid about it. Don't be afraid to submit anything in your reviews! And Jessica B., if you want to help me improve my writing style, please don't hesitate. I would appreciate it immensely. I strive to be a good writer and if you can help me achieve my goal, hooray!_

_Sorry I have such long, droning A/N's lately. Some things I feel the need to talk about stuff, though. Here's chapter nine!_

:*: **9 – Hogwart's Revisited **:*:

"Wow," was all I could say. 

We had decided, the next day, to go and check out the apartment. 

"I know," said George, also in awe of the space around it.

The living area was a spacious room with a fireplace on one wall. A couch, a chair and a table could fit quite nicely in the room. The kitchen, which was basically in the same room, consisted of an island counter, wall locked counters, shelves above those cabinets, an oven and a refrigerator. 

The two bedrooms were connected by the one bathroom and those bedrooms were equal in size. You could easily fit a large bed, a desk and a few clothing holder things in it. It also had a window. 

"We'll take it," George said. 

The sales witch looked dumbstruck. 

"Really?" she said happily.

"Yes," said George. "It's perfect."

"George," I said warily. "Don't you think we should ask… I don't know… someone?"

"Nah," he said offhandedly, turning to the sales witch. "How much?"

"Well…" she said, still looking a little shocked George had decided to buy it so quickly. "Uh… there's a three month minimum for staying her, so you have to pay the three month's rent up front. So that's… Forty-five galleons."

My jaw dropped. Forty-five galleons? I barely made thirty so far.

"George," I said. He responded by waving his hand in my face and saying,

"So, Fred, that's twenty three galleons for you to contribute."

"What? Twenty three! Why do I have to pay the extra Galleon?"

"Fine," he said, defeated. He reached into his pocket and drew out his money sack and anteed up twenty three shining, gold, galleons.

My jaw dropped again.

"Fred?" George said expectantly.

I slowly drew out my sack. It was jingling loudly because my hands were shaking so bad. I drew out one galleon, one galleon I had worked my ass off to earn… and I was handing it to a stranger.

George, obviously frustrated with my shock, snatched the bag out of my hands and dumped twenty-two galleons into the waiting payment sack.

"Well," the sales lady said, quickly grabbing the sack. "Sign here." She held out a parchment which George and I signed. 

"Welcome home, boys," she chirped, Disapperating with a "POP."

George sighed happily.

I was still dumbfounded. Twenty minutes ago, I was living with my mother. Now, I live on my own (with George). That's a huge thing to deal within a matter of minutes.

"We're going to need a couch… some chairs… our beds we can transport over along with our dressers. We'll need – "

"George," I interrupted. "Do you realize what we just did?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah," George said happily. "We just bought our place. Our new home."

This was ours. Not Mum and Dad's whom we basically mooched off of, but our's. George and mines. Payed for ourselves with our hard earned money.

Whoa.

I'm really an adult now, huh?

Another whoa. 

I'm officially on my own… an adult. What was Hermione? A child. 

"George," I said.

"What?" he asked. He was still extremely happy with our new place.

"What about Hermione?"

"Well," he said, "I'm sure she can come and stay some times. Thinking of some Hogsmeade shag sessions?"

"What?" I asked. "What? No! I was just… well, that would be nice… but no! I was just thinking… She's two years younger than me."

"Congratulations," George praised. "You've learned math!"

I  scowled at him. It's been awhile since I've scowled.

George dropped the sarcasm and said seriously, "Look, Fred. Yes, she's two years younger. She's now seventeen since it's past September, and you'll be nineteen in March _(A/N: I hope I got that right. I'm too lazy to go find GoF)_. That's not so amazingly huge. Mum and Dad are three years apart."

I nodded.

"If you fancy each other as much as I think you do," he added, "age means nothing."

"You sound like Dumbledore," I replied.

"I know."

I smiled.

My brother sure is great, huh?

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

"Mum!" I yelled. "We're back!"

"And we've got news!" George added.

Mum and Dad bustled into the kitchen to where we awaited them.

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"Well," I said, trying to phrase it in a way that will not make Mum feel so bad.

"We've decided to move out!" George broke in excitedly.

Mum's face paled and Dad looked a little shocked. George just rambled on.

"It's in Hogsmeade, two bedrooms, fifteen Galleons a month and – "

"George," Dad interrupted quietly. "What?"

I started explaining before George had a chance.

"We decided a few days ago that we should begin looking in to finding a place of our own," I explained, placing a hand on Mum's shoulder. "We're graduated and we have a job. We've just decided it's time to… grow up."

Mum sobbed loudly. 

"Mum, don't cry!" I said, feeling really guilty. I hugged her tightly.

"Look," George said, realizing this was a delicate situation, "We're connected to the Floo Network, and we'll come home for dinner every once in awhile. Besides," he added, "You've said before that you've still got Ron and Ginny."

If that was supposed to cheer Mum up, he failed miserably. Mum was crying really loudly by now.

"George," Dad said. "While we're very pleased that you've decided to become so responsible all of a sudden… Maybe you could've offered a little… warning… before taking such drastic action."

I could tell he was trying to phrase it in a way that wouldn't piss us off, which was nice. There I go with things that are nice again.

"So, are you saying we can't move out?" George accused.

I could tell Dad was about to lose it so I spoke up first.

"Look!" I said loudly. "We're all feeling a bit… emotional right now. Why don't we all just take a few hours to think over our feelings and think of new ways to reveal our emotions."

Was this me talking? Did I just go all philosophical? Whoa. All of this brand new maturity sure is hitting me quickly. It's kind of scary.

In response to my advice, which everyone seemed so shocked to hear coming from my mouth, Mum and Dad went into the living room and George and I headed upstairs.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I would rather not bore you with the details of the later occurring conversation between my parents and George and I, so I'll give you a quick overview:

Although my parents would've liked to have been forewarned with our moving, they are quite happy for us and fully support our decision.

That's pretty much it. Although the actual conversation consisted of Mum crying occasionally and George's ears reddening in frustration. It was just another Weasley family conversation in the end. 

But that isn't important right now. What's important is that tomorrow I get to see Hermione. 

I sound excited, I know, but I kind of wasn't. Don't misunderstand me, I still am harboring feelings for her and want to continue our…

See that's what gets me. What do we have together? It really, logically, couldn't be a relationship because we haven't really been together long enough to have one. A few kisses (albeit, fantastic ones), a conversation and an extremely awkward letter correspondence. 

Plus the age thing was still nagging at my brain. I want to be with her but… I don't even know how to phrase this.

I think I just need a good night's sleep. Then I can just go to Hogwart's tomorrow and wing it. 

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

Wow.

I know I've been to Hogwart's so many times already, but when you come back for the first time when you really don't need to… it's different somehow. 

Hogwart's had never had an affect on me because I've seen it for my entire life because of my older brothers. I never really realized how… incredible it was until that moment I got off my broom.

I had flown the tediously long flight on my broom thinking, "oh, flying to Hogwart's would be ever so much fun!" (but with out the girly twang to it) and found myself thinking after a good half hour, "oh dear God, how this flight needs to end."

But when I saw Hogwarts over the hill, the long broom ride and broom indentation now located on my butt was worth it. 

I could see the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's Hut, the Quidditch Pitch and the castle all at once.

The Quidditch Pitch was exciting, obviously, and I could see blurs zooming across the sky and decided to find out who was practicing. It was Gryffindor.

"Harry!" I yelled, causing him to almost fall off his broom. "Ron!" 

Both looked down at me with grins on their faces and Harry called for a break. The other players sighed happily and lowered back to the ground.

"Fred!" Harry and Ron said at once. "Welcome back," Harry added.

"Thanks," I said. "I saw you all practicing. You look pretty good."

Harry's chest puffed out proudly, as he was captain and said, "I know."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, we're good alright, but as Harry has undoubtedly told you, the Beaters need some work."

"How so?" I asked.

"It's the exact opposite problem for each of them," Ron said, annoyed. 

"Yeah," Harry explained, "Donald's got amazing aim, but a really weak hit. Clara, on the other hand, has great arm but bad aim. I've tried to help them, but I've got no idea the, ah, essence of being a Beater."

"Yes," I agreed, "We are a tricky breed."

Ron and Harry laughed.

"So, where's Hermione?" I asked.

Harry and Ron shook there heads in a matter that clearly said, "I was wondering when he'd ask that."

"In the common room."

I turned around and took three steps in the direction of Hogwart's until Ron yelled, "Stop!"

I froze and turned around. "What?" I asked.

"Ginny said not to allow you in the common room until she's ready," Harry said, just as confused as I was. "Some sort of secret project she's performing."

I raised my eyebrow in a suspicious matter and asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

Harry shrugged.

"All right," I said. "Where are those Beaters?"

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

It was nearly two hours later when I was finally released from the newfound Hell:

Training inexperienced Beaters.

When Harry said that Clara had bad aim, he wasn't kidding. Great arm (which is proved by the humongous bruise on my stomach) but bad aim (which is also proved by the humongous bruise on my stomach).

I was just sitting on my broom and she was supposed to hit it forward to Donald, who would in turn hit it back, but somehow she managed to hit to me… 

Did I mention I was behind her?

So, I was caught extremely off-guard and since I didn't have a Beater stick, it hit me, I doubled over, and proceeded to yell at the trainees. 

It wasn't until Clara started crying (or wailing, which would be more appropriate) that I realized she hadn't intended to hit me. 

So I calmed down and said, which was hard when your teeth are clenched in pain, "Why don't you guys teach each other. Dies that sound simple enough? Clara, you teach Donald here how to hit like that and Donald, you teach her how to aim. Sound like a plan? Good. I'm going to the infirmary."

I was at the front steps when Harry and Ron came out.

"Fred!" he said. "We were coming to get you. Ginny said you're allowed to come into the Common Room now."

Suddenly, the pain in my stomach was gone.

"Really?" I said happily. Harry and Ron nodded.

We continued on to the Gryffindor Common when I thought of something.

"Ron," I said. "I thought you were mad at me?"

Ron suddenly looked embarrassed. 

"Uh… well…" he said.

"He and Melissa are together. He's been in a much better mood ever since," Harry interrupted.

"Who's Melissa?" I asked.

"Ginny's friend from Hufflepuff," Ron said, ears now pink. 

"Aww… ickle Ronniekins is all grown up and getting a girlfriend," I teased.

Ron laughed. "I haven't heard you call me that in ages."

We laughed and reached the Fat Lady.

"Animus Gryffindor," Harry said. The Fat Lady eyed me for a moment, then swung open.

It was exactly how it looked last year, of course, but it had that feeling that seeing Hogwart's again had.

The plush couches and chairs were exactly where they had always been. The fire was blazing and students were sitting around doing their homework. I noticed Neville was looking for his toad, Trevor. 

Nothing had changed…

My presence had a new impact, though. The second I walked through the door, fifth, sixth and seventh years were coming up to talk to me. There were even some second and third years that came up to me, even though they didn't know me well.

I must say, my celebrity-ism was quite nice, but after a good fifteen minutes of answering the same questions ("Do you still play Quidditch?"  "Have you opened the joke shop yet?" "You're here to see Hermione Granger?" "You're dating Hermione Granger?"), I wanted to see Hermione.

"Fred!" I heard Ginny yell. I panned to room to find her. She was over in the corner, waving frantically for me to make my way over.

I politely excused myself from the throng of fans I acquired and headed towards Ginny.

"Hi, Fred!" she said extremely happily, hugging me. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What kind of surprise?" I asked suspiciously. She was a Weasley, after all.

"You'll see. Follow me!" she said, grabbing my hand and leading me up the Girl's Dormitory staircase to the "Girls Sixth Year" dorms.

"Ginny," I said. "Just cause I'm graduated doesn't mean I'm allowed in the girl's dorm."

"Oh, grow up!" she said. My sister was turning out exactly like George and I. Mum's going to be upset.

She opened the door and there she was.

Hermione. My Hermione.

I thought.

"What have you done!?" I yelled angrily.

_A/N: BAHAHA! A cliffhanger. My first in this story at least. I've been so busy lately for some reason, so sorry this took awhile to get out. I should have the next chapter ready by next weekend, so yeah. Also, this story is getting close to the end and while I can write a sequel if "DSP" fans want me too, (if it ends in a way I can write a sequel), I'm trying to think of a new story to write. New couplings or whatnot. If you have an idea, leave it to me in a review or e-mail me at **sneezymouse82@hotmail.com**. Thanks for reading and reviewing!GH_


	10. DSP 10: They Need to Talk

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with quarter finals. I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a geek that is waiting (very impatiently, I might add) for the fifth book and the second movie. OH! Also, I scored 5 tix to "CoS" for opening day. I'm so excited._

:*: **10 – They Need to Talk** :*:

I was in shock. I just couldn't talk or move. This wasn't right. This wasn't happening.

"Ginny!" I finally yelled. "What the hell did you do?"

"What?" she replied, indignant.

"Hermione. She's… well… not Hermione!" That made no sense, I know.

It couldn't be Hermione. This fake Hermione sitting on the bed in front of me was not my Hermione. 

This "Hermione" had sleek, shiny brown hair and super tight and figure noticeable robes on. She also was wearing make-up which just didn't look good. Not to be rude, but she reminded me strongly of a hooker.

"What did you do to her?" I asked again.

Harry and Ron came up, following my yelling I'm sure.

"Whoa," Harry said.

"Hermione… wow," was Ron's intelligent contribution.

"You don't like it?" Hermione said angrily. "Fine!" 

And she left.

"Now look at what you've done," Ginny cried.

"What _I_ did? What did you do!?" I said angrily. "You ruined her. She was absolutely perfect and then you made her out to be like… like… Parvati and Lavender!"

Ron and Harry snickered with laughter. Ginny looked positively murderous.

"Well," she said, voice quiet in anger. "Maybe you should tell her that. Did you know she's been fretting about you coming here since you sent her back the letter, huh? That she's been worrying that she's not pretty enough to have you as boyfriend? She wanted to make sure you got the kind of girl she thinks you deserve!"

"Hermione doesn't think she deserves me as a boyfriend? Hell, I don't think I deserve her. She's beautiful, smart, and funny… I could go on. Didn't you try to talk her out of it?"

Ginny looked as if she was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Library," Ron said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I bet my Quidditch broom Hermione is in the library," he said.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I burst through the library doors, to the chagrin of Pince, who glared daggers at me, and walked quickly through the stacks trying to find her. I finally did, in the one place I would've thought she'd never be: The Divination section. 

"Hey there," I said.

"What?" she asked, her voice cracking. 

"Are you crying?" I asked, honestly shocked. "Why?"  
Hermione didn't say anything; just kept her back towards me.

"Hermione, come on. I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just caught off guard."  
"By what?" she snapped.

"Well… you," I said, knowing that was a very stupid thing to say.

"Why?" she said, finally turning to me. Her Muggle make-up had run with her tears and she had streak down her cheeks.

"Because…" I said. I didn't know what else to add. I didn't want to make her feel worse, so I opted for another route. "Why did you do… this… to yourself?"

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"C'mon, Hermione," I said, walking over to her and putting my arm around her. "No matter what the answer is, I'm not going to care."

Hermione inhaled deeply.

"I wanted to make sure that you had a good girlfriend," she said. I was about to say something, but she cut me off. "The girls I've seen you go for have always been supermodel types like Alicia or that Ravenclaw girl. I wanted to make sure that when you saw me, you saw the kind of girl you've always wanted." 

I looked her straight into her eyes and said, completely serious, "The kind of girl I've always wanted was a sweet, beautiful, intelligent, confident girl. One exactly like you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione smiled big and hugged me. "Oh, thank you, Fred!" she said.

I kissed he forehead and said, "Can we go and get that gunk off your face? I miss my Hermione."

"I'll always be your Hermione."

Whoa!!! Back up! what was that????? "I'll always be your Hermione?" What the hell? What did that mean? Those are some big, romantic, future-involving words. 

We walked out of the library, me still a little catatonic from Hermione's words when I said, in true Fred "I can't ask things in a nice way" Weasley fashion:

"Are you my girlfriend?"

Hermione looked at me. Her make-up on her cheeks was still there and if it hadn't been such a serious question, I might have laughed.

"Uh… well…" Hermione answered, obviously flustered.

"It's not a big deal," I said hastily, "I was just wondering what I could call you. I mean, I know your name is Hermione and all, but when I tell people about you, what should I say you are?"

"You talk about me with people?" she said suspiciously.

"Yeah!" I responded. "People always ask where the perfect girl is and I always say with me." 

"Well," she said, mock seriousness in her voice, "in that case, I think it should only be proper that you call me your girlfriend."

"Really?" I said happily. Actually, happy doesn't even cover it. Ecstatic doesn't even come close. Think of every word that means happy and mush them into one SUPER happy word, then you get a fraction of what I was feeling.

At this point I should mention that I kissed her because… hell! Why wouldn't I kiss my girlfriend?  Hermione's my girlfriend.

"I see you two made up," Ginny said, startling us. She was standing outside the portrait.

"Hey, Ginny," I said, still in past-Hermione kissage euphoria, "this is my new _girlfriend_ Hermione."

Ginny got this look of happiness on her face and rushed up to hug us both.

"you guys!" she cried. "That's so great!" 

"What's so great?" I heard Ron say. He and Harry just walked out of the Common room.

"Hermione and Fred are dating!" Ginny replied.

"Ginny, we already knew that," Ron pointed out.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she said, "No! They're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

Harry nodded, Ron smiled. I could tell they didn't really care and probably thought we already were, as Ginny put it: "Official."

"How long are you staying here?" Ron asked, the five if us heading out to the lake.

I looked at my watch.

"I have to be back to pack in about an hour," I said, not thinking much of it.

"Pack?" asked Hermione. "Where are you going?"

"Home," I said wistfully. 

"Wait… what?" Ginny said, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh," I said stupidly, realizing they didn't know about my new place. "George and I got a place."

Simultaneously, Ron's, Harry's, Hermione's and Ginny's eyes widened and mouths opened in identical "O"s. 

"You're moving?" Ron screamed. "You and George?"  
"When?" Ginny asked, her eyes glistening.

"Well, we purchased the place yesterday, and we're moving in today," I said. "The land lady said that they had been awaiting a new tenant for our place, so the sooner we moved in, the better. And we're starting packing tonight, hopefully we'll be totally packed and ready to go by the end of the weekend. Moved in by the next."

Ron and Ginny were looking very upset.

"I can't believe you two are leaving!" Ginny wailed. Harry put his arm around her. I was then struck with the unconscious Brother thought to kick his ass for touching my sister… 

"Why?" Ron asked angrily.

"Because I'm almost nineteen. I've graduated school, have got my own job… I'm growing up."

"But does growing up mean you have to leave?" Ginny said, tears streaking her face. 

I went over and hugged my sister saying, not caring how corny I sounded, "I'll never be truly gone."

Ginny sniffed loudly.

"I'm serious," I said. "We have an Apparition point in the place and we're connected to the Floo Network. And you can owl us… Plus, it's in Hogsmeade, so you can visit on your weekend trips," I added.

"Really?" Hermione said. 

"Really," I responded before kissing her forehead. She smiled. 

Ron was still glaring at me. 

"Ron? Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I can't believe you're just… just leaving!" he yelled, causing some passerby to stare.

"I'm not just leaving," I said shortly. "You didn't think I'd live at home forever, did you? Am I that pathetic?"

"Well…" Ron said, smirking, "Yeah."

I laughed.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

I spent the rest of my day adventure to Hogwart's with Hermione, just walking and talking about nothing particularly important until she asked the very question I myself had been pondering.

"Fred," she said a little shyly, "Do you ever think about… uh… our age difference?"

"Huh?" was my response. Hey, I said I had been thinking about it, not that I was ready to talk about it.

"Well," she explained, obviously trying to phrase it in a good way, "We're two years apart. You've graduated and begun to live your own life whereas I'm still here in school. Isn't that odd?"

"Nothing," I said, thinking of an awfully suave answer, in my opinion, "That has to do with you is wrong."

She smiled at me and we kissed… a lot. 

"Are you sure you have to go?" she whined when I mounted my broom, intending to head home (Burrow home, not Hogsmeade home).

"Yeah," I said. "Mum wants us home tonight for a family dinner. Though how we can have a family dinner without Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron or Ginny is beyond me. Plus, you and Harry aren't there and you two are practically family."

"Your mum just wants to spend time with you before you move," Hermione said intelligently. "It's Empty Nest Syndrome."

"You're so smart. That's why – " I cut myself off. 

"That's why what?" she asked. 

"I don't know," I said stupidly. "I lost my train of thought. I have to go."

"Bye," she said, kissing me one last time before I lifted off the ground, waving to Ron, Harry and Ginny plus some mystery girl I assumed was Ron's girlfriend, Melissa.

"Bye," I said sadly, flying off into the clouds quickly.

I had to leave. I had to get away form Hermione and Hogwart's before I said anything stupid.

I couldn't believe I had almost said that! I mean, barely one month and I was going to say it. How stupid would I have been? Could I really feel that way after just one month? Supposedly, it could happen – just look at my Mum and Dad – but was I lucky enough to have it happen to me this quickly? 

Also, I'm doubting it, which means I might not actually feel it. I don't even know if it's true or not. I might've just almost said it and not even meant it. That would've been horrible. 

_Or would it have?_ I asked myself suspiciously. 

It was a perfectly legitimate question, I must admit. 

What if I did mean it? What if Hermione would've felt the same way? There were too many what-ifs at that moment to dwell on them, but they were there, eating away at my subconscious.

I sound exactly like I did when I first realized I fancied Hermione, don't I? All these "But"s and "What-if"s I was asking myself. 

I couldn't help but wonder that if they say history repeats itself, then maybe it would. If I told Hermione, like I had kissed her, and she felt the same, would all of this really matter.

I'm making no sense, I know. I'm speaking an entirely different language at the moment and I'm sure none of you understand it. I barely even understand it. 

I should make a dictionary or a reference guide or something to help me sort out all the fuzzy, swirly feelings I'm feeling. I already know what I could call it:

"Fred Weasley's Dictionary to the Language of Love."

_A/N: Alright, after one month, two people PROBABLY can't fall in love… but the way I see it is that they've known each other for so long and spent so much time together that it would just be so easy, you know? Probably not, but I don't care. My friend and her boyfriend have been together for a good three years now and they supposedly fell in love after a month. Also, who says Fred's actually in love? If you can't tell, he's very confused right now. Sorry, I felt the need to explain before I got inevitable reviews form people saying, "They can't be in love already! That's unrealistic!!!!" Well, bahaha! Beat you to the punch._


	11. DSP 11: Lessons in Love

_A/N: All right, I stand corrected. Instead of e-mailing me saying Fred can't be in love already, people are e-mailing me saying you can! Well, that's good. at least my plot line is a wee bit more believable. Also, the test George performs is an idea stolen from "Friends," so if you recognize it, that's why. _

_Thank you all so much for reviewing my story and telling me how much you love it. I want to say thank you to each of you, but there's so many that it would be a really long thank you. So, just one big THANK YOU!!!!!!! To all of you… you know who you are. I used the word thank you a lot… oh well! On to chapter eleven:_

:*: **11 – Lessons in Love **:*: 

Did you know that it takes me more than three months to sort through fuzzy, swirly feelings?

Well, it does. 

And did you also know that after three months, said fuzzy, swirly feelings have yet to be sorted out?

Well, know you do.

That's right, I, Fred Weasley, had yet to figure out how I felt about Hermione. Don't take that the wrong way because I still have feelings for her and such… I just don't know what they mean.

I've seen her about five times in the last three months. Two Hogsmeade trips on her part and three random Hogwart's visit's on mine. I thought after those trips I'd be able to figure it all out… but no. I still have no idea.

But then, maybe I'm not supposed to?

No, that would make no sense. You'd think I'd have the mental capacity to at least know how much I care about Hermione, but I don't.

I also don't know what to get her for Christmas. I'd say a book, but that's just so predictable. 

I just jumped from totally important relationship talk to totally unimportant Christmas present talk.

But then again, maybe presents are part of a relationship…

Has anyone noticed yet how I have no idea how to act in a serious relationship? I'm a complete idiot when it comes to things like this. If you want me to blow something up or turn someone into a canary, I can do that… but if you want me to say things about how I feel about a person, nope. I'm completely stumped.

None of that seemed to make any sense. It's another of my rambles, I'm sorry. I thought I was cured form the rambles, but obviously not. 

Anyways, like I said, it had been three months since I had almost said, enter dramatic pause, "I love you" to Hermione and I still didn't know if it was true or not.

"Hey, George?" I asked him one night over our wonderful dinner of cereal, the only thing we can make without an explosion.

"What?" he asked, a mouthful of food.

"Dumb question, _completely_ hypothetical and it has no real meaning – "

"Just ask the damn question."

"How do you know when you're in love?" I said, expecting George to laugh or tease me.

"How the hell should I know. All of my relationships have lasted the same amount as Hermione and yours… combined," George responded, rinsing out his bowl. "Why? Do you think you love Hermione?"

"You're not going to tease me?" I asked, shocked.

"Not really something to tease someone about," he responded. "We're not twelve anymore. So, do you?"

"That's the thing," I said. "I have no idea. I like her a lot and I love spending time with her but I don't know if I love her or not."

"Well, you should probably figure that out," George said.

"That's why I asked you!" I said.

"Calm down, Fred. I'm joking," he said.

We sat there in a pensive silence until George exclaimed, 

"I've got it!"

"Good. What is it?"

"Okay, it's this… thing. I'll say something and you say the first answer that comes to your mind!"

"What?" I asked, apprehensively.

"Just do it, okay?" George said. I nodded. "Okay, clear your mind," he said in a Trelawny type voice.

"Done," I said. It was always clear.

"Good," George responded, still sounding like Trelawny. "I'm going to ask you a series of quick questions and respond to them with the first thing that comes to your mind, alright?"

"Yes," I said.

"Mum or Dad?"

"Dad."

"Jackets or shoes?"

"Shoes?"

"Cats or dogs?"

"Hamburgers."

"Good grades or good jokes?"  
"Good jokes."

"Hermione or Harry?"

"What?"  
"Clear you mind!"

"Fine."

"Hermione or Harry?"

"You're a sick freak."

He sighed.  
"Owl or rat?"

"Owl."

"Do you love Hermione?"

"Maybe."

"Dammit!" George and I yelled at once.

"I thought that would work!" George wailed, annoyed.

"I'm hopeless," I said, well, hopelessly.

"No you're not!" George yelled. "By the end of the night, you will know if you love Hermione!"

"Well," I said, "that would be great and all, but I work in a matter of minutes, so… How 'bout you figure it out for me and I'll go to work?"

George glared and I immediately Apparated into work.

"You're not late!" Caitlin exclaimed. "And you're not wearing pants."

"What?" I said, looking down. Nope, I was in my boxers… my sexy red ones.

"Excuse me," I said, Apparating home.

George was laughing hysterically while I quickly pulled on my pants and Apparated back into work.

"Now you're late," Caitlin observed. "But you're wearing pants!"

I laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked.

"Well, nothing really," Caitlin said, obviously bored. "The Christmas sale isn't until Saturday, the last Hogwart's Hogsmeade trip until winter holidays, so no one really is coming. They're all waiting."

"So it's been pretty empty?" 

"Yep. I think I have a permanent imprint of this stool in my ass," she said.

"Fun," I replied, pulling up a stool next to her. When I sat down, I realized something.

"Hey!" I said. "You're a girl!"

"You catch on quickly," she responded, laughing.

"No," I said, feeling kind of dumb. "I need a girl's opinion."

"About?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Love," I stated. Caitlin's eyes widened.

"Not with me, right?" she asked.

"No," I said. "Hermione."

"Did Hermione tell you she loved you, but it's way too soon for you?"

"no. Vice versa… almost."

"'Almost?'" she asked. "How do you 'almost' say 'I love you?'"

"By saying, 'God Hermione, I – ' and then stopping," I answered, feeling more embarrassed. I barely knew Caitlin and here I was, telling her all of my relationship woes. But hey, she was a girl.

"Makes sense," she responded. "But would it have been true?"

"Well, that's where I'm all confused," I responded.

"How so?"

"Can this wait?" I asked, noticing some potential customers. Caitlin nodded and got up to help them out. She said some things to them, they smiled and exited the store.

"That was quick," I said, shocked that she basically kicked the customers out.

"I told them about the Saturday sale and they got all excited and decided to wait," she responded.

"Oh."

"So, where were we?" she asked.

"I feel weird talking about this with you," I said truthfully.

"Why?" 

"Because I barely know you and you don't even know Hermione," I said.

"Well," Caitlin said. "That's understandable. I can try, though," she added.

I thought about it. On one hand, she knows nothing about my relationship with Hermione. On the other, she's a girl and should therefore know about love… how sexist is that thought?

"Well," I said, still thinking. "I guess you can try. If you have no idea about anything, I'll talk to someone else."

"Good," Caitlin said. "So, what's first?"

"What is love?" I asked, knowing it was kind of a stupid question.

"That's a stupid question," Caitlin laughed, confirming my suspicions. "Never being in love myself, I wouldn't have the best of knowledge on the subject – "

Dammit.

" – but I'll tell you what I hope it feels like."

I nodded. 

"This may get a bit corny," she warned. I nodded and she continued. "Well, Fred, here goes:

"You know how you feel on the first sunny, warm day after a really dreary winter? The way it feels and the way it looks and the way it smells? That really happy feeling you get that lasts for hours on end? Well it's that, but a million times better.

"You trust the person with not only your life, but your heart and the person feels the same. You think about the future and one of the first things that you think of is, in your case, Hermione.

"This is really hard to explain. That's as best I can do," Caitlin apologized.

I nodded. 

"Is that of any help to you?" she asked.

I nodded again and said, "So what now?"

"That depends on how you feel," Caitlin reasoned. "If you realize you don't love her, don't say anything and continue the relationship. If you do, I vote, go for it."

"And if she says no?" 

"Then she says 'no,'" Caitlin answered. "It doesn't matter what her reaction is. What matters is that you told her."

I had so many questions. I felt like an annoying kid that needs to know everything. One of those kids who always ask "Why?" after you tell them anything.

Oh well.

"So," I asked. "How do I tell her?"  
"Does that mean you love her?" 

"Yes."

(_A/N: All together readers: AWWW!!!)_

Caitlin hugged me and said, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too," I said, smiling from ear to ear. I had that happy feeling like when I first decided I liked Hermione. It was nice.

"So," I asked again. "How do I tell her?"

"Do you want to be romantic or like you?" 

"What?"

"Well," Caitlin explained. "You can plan some elaborate candlelit dinner and say it suave and exciting or you can be Fred and just say it."

"How do I be like Fred?" I asked.

"Next time she says, 'Hi, Fred!' you casually slip in, 'I love you!' like it's an everyday occurrence."

"I like that," I said, nodding. "Is that how Fred acts?"

"That's how I would imagine you saying it," Caitlin said, smiling.

I nodded approvingly.

"I love you, Hermione," I said casually.

Caitlin laughed. 

"Hermione," I said low and debonair sounding, "I love you."

"That sounds ridiculous. You don't want to make her think you're joking."

"I love you, baby!" I said enthusiastically.

Caitlin scrunched up her nose and shook her head in disapproval.

"I love you!" I cried desperately.

"You don't want to scare her," Caitlin said, laughing.

"Oh!" I said suddenly. "I've got it! How's this?"

"Hermione," I said seriously, "For the past few months, I've been experiencing these fuzzy, swirly feelings in my stomach and I think I've finally figured it out.

"Hermione Granger, I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh my God!" Caitlin said, sincerely shocked… but she wasn't the only one.

I quickly turned to the door.

Hermione was standing in the doorway.

**_JUST KIDDING!!!_**

"Oh my God," we all said at once. 

"I think I hear some inventory beckoning me," Caitlin said, quickly retreating into the basement.

Hermione was still standing in the doorway looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hi," I said casually.

Hermione smiled. That couldn't be good.

"Just to be clear, you did hear what I just said, right?" I asked.

Hermione nodded.

"And?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject," I said.

"Trust me, I'm not," Hermione replied. "So why do you think I'm here?"

"Ron and Harry snuck out and you decided to tag along?" I answered.

"Good guess," she said. "But there's more. I'm not one to break rules- "

"Really?" I said sarcastically, then mentally kicked myself.

" – but unless there's some extenuating circumstances with the ones I love, then I'll go."

"Is there something wrong with Ron or Harry? Or Ginny?" I asked, confused.

"No," Hermione replied. "Are you that stupid?" 

"I guess," I said. "Because I can tell you're trying to convey some message, but it just isn't sinking in."

"You'd think," Hermione said, tapping her foot impatiently, "That if someone said they loved you, they could tell that the other person felt the same."

Did she just imply what I thought she implied?

"Does that mean… are you saying that…" 

"Fred Weasley, I love you too," she said, smiling a huge, happy smile.

You now when I first kissed Hermione and then I just stood there like an idiot, waving at her? Well, that's exactly what I was doing, minus the waving.

So basically, I was standing there like an idiot… a very happy idiot.

"Well," Hermione said, her impatience back again. "When exactly were you planning on kissing me?"

I snapped out of my "standing like an idiot" stupor, swooped over to Hermione, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"So," I said a little breathlessly after a nice long snog session. "Do I have to buy you a Christmas present now?"

_A/N: Okay, now that's the end of the chapter. I couldn't end it in the original spot because, well, that would be kind of mean. This story is almost over, but remember that this is like Fred TELLING this story. In chapter one, he said he was twenty. So, I juts thought I'd remind you, not because I think you're idiots or something (because I don't) but that I need to remind myself and so I can end it properly and so it makes sense. This A/N isn't making much sense, but oh well. Thanks for all the reviews!_


	12. DSP 12: Christmas Gifts

_A/N: Can I just say one thing? Wow. I have more than one hundred reviews. I am so pleased you all love my little story so much. I can't tell you how much I thank you. When this story is done, I will do a total and complete thank you of EVERYONE who reviewed. _

_I don't own Harry Potter._

:*:** 12 – Christmas Gifts **:*:

As it turns out, I still had to get her a Christmas gift. Personally, I think telling her I loved her was pretty damn good gift… but whatever. Since we're so in love, it's only fitting. 

Which brings me to a new problem. One that's not as huge as "I love you" but important nonetheless. 

What was I to get Hermione?

I know everyone's first response would be a nice book, but I want something special. Something that when people ask her what her favorite gift was, I want her to say it was mine. 

And that would all be fine and dandy if I could actually think of something. 

I asked George what I should get her and after he said, "book" he said, "hair products."

"I don't want to insult her!" I replied. 

"Well," he said, obviously thinking. "How the hell should I know? You're talking to a single guy right here."

"You should still know!" I said. 

"You're the one with the girlfriend," he said back. "If anyone should know, it would be you. I mean, since you were – " he snorted with laughter " – suave enough to get a girlfriend in the first place, you should have enough 'Boyfriend Sense' to know what to get her."

I laughed sarcastically.

"Do you know who would know?" George said.

"Who? I tried Charlie, but he was at a total loss. Ever since he got married, all of his gifts have been really expensive… like engagement rings, weddings…"

George raised his eyebrows.

"If your insinuating what I think you're insinuating, stop insinuating it," I said. 

George laughed. "I was just kidding."

"Good," I responded, also laughing. "Now, who were you talking about?"

"Wood," he said.

"Wood? As in Oliver Wood?" I asked, thinking George was joking.

"Why not?"

"He's obsessed with Quidditch," I observed.

"He also has had a serious girlfriend for nearly three years now," George added.

"What? When?" I asked.

"I ran into him the other day in Diagon Alley. We talked for a good hour and a half. He told me about… Cate, I want to say," George said. "He'd know."

I nodded. Sounded like a good idea in my opinion.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

"Hey, Wood!" I called across the street.

I had owled him a couple days ago and we had decided to get together to hang out.

"Fred!" he said, smiling. "How's my favorite Beater?"

"That's funny," I responded. "When I was on the team you constantly compared me to Isaac Meyers and why I couldn't be more like your, and I quote, 'Favorite Beater.'"

Oliver laughed. It's nice to see he isn't as uptight as he used to be. Maybe because now he doesn't have to worry about the Quidditch Cup?

"Fred, you'll never change," he said, smiling amusedly.

"Not if I can help it," I said.

Oliver laughed again and said, "It's quite coincidental that you owled me. I had just run into George a few days before and talked to him for awhile. I had wondered what happened to you two."

"Ah well, nothing really," I said. "Except for we graduated Hogwart's, got jobs, moved out and I currently am in love and have no idea what to get her for Christmas."

"Yes," he said. "It does sound like you have nothing exciting going on in your life – " I laughed. " – So who's the girl that has ensnared your fancies?"

"You'll never believe this… Hermione Granger."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Harry's friend?" I reminded. "Girl, four years younger than you, bushy hair, spent _all_ her time in the library?"

"Her?" Oliver said, wide eyed. "She was a serious student when I was there."

"I know. She still is actually," I responded.

"No offense, but that's quite odd," Oliver said, laughing. "I would've for sure thought you would've ended up with someone like Angelina."

"Angelina?" I asked, shocked. "Really? That would've quite hard knowing how much she fancied you."

Oliver laughed. 

"So George told me about your girlfriend and the fact you've been together for three years now." Oliver nodded. "And that's where I need your help."

"So you didn't just want to see your good old Quidditch captain, eh?"

"You mean my good old tyrannical Quidditch captain?"  
"I prefer 'passionate about Quidditch' thank you," Oliver said. I laughed. "So what do you need help with?"

"What the hell do I get her for Christmas?" I asked.

"First Christmas?" Oliver asked.

"Yes."

"All right," Oliver said. "Don't get her anything too extravagant because she'll expect next years gift to be even better."

"Get her something cheap… got it," I said.

"Something that actually means something," Oliver said.

"You mean like a dictionary? Wood, no books," I said, completely serious.

Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"This is going to take awhile," he said, giving me a helpless look.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

It didn't take as long as Oliver made it sound. We were there for maybe three hours… one and a half were him trying to educate me in how to treat Hermione, the rest was just us basically catching up.

But the best part of the whole day was that I finally knew what to get Hermione.

It's the perfect gift for her, in mine and Oliver's opinion. Ginny confirmed that.

I had written Ginny explaining my idea and she said… well, here's her letter:

_Fred,_

_That is the sweetest idea ever! Hermione is very lucky to have you. Do you know what you're going to say in it? Can you send me a copy before anyone else? I would rather like to proof read through it so as not to let you slip any of your Fred Weasley idiocy into it and ruin you and Hermione's relationship._

_I also think that your idea is quite perfect for the given situation. Don't be worried or anything. I talked to Lavender about it and she says it's just normal teenage behavior. In short: Hermione has some serious self-confidence issues at the moment. _

_It all restarted (I say 're' because it originally began when you came to visit) when that idiot Malfoy said a few choice words about Hermione's appearance. The one that affected her worse was: "I can't see how a single being with eyes could love something as hideous as you."_

_Yes, not his worse comment ever, but it hurt her nonetheless. I hope your gift makes her feel happier. _

_Ron and Harry say "Hello," and Hermione says "I love you."_

_Send my love to Mum, Dad, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. _

_Ginny_

That bastard! I hate him. I despise him… I _loathe_ him. That bastard Malfoy. How could he have said something like that to my Hermione!?

But fear not! I will make Hermione feel better. I love her and I will show it.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

"Oh my!" Hermione cried. "Fred! What are you doing here?"

I smiled. I had decided to surprise her on Christmas Eve Day. Ron, Harry and Ginny all knew I was coming of course. They made her stay at Hogwart's over the Holidays so I could give her my gift in person.

"Hello," I said casually. I could see Ginny and Harry on the top of the stairs, grinning (Ron was off with his girlfriend, Melissa).

Hermione dropped her book and ran across the Common Room to give me hug. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around happily.

"How are you?" I asked. She answered by kissing me.

Our first conversation lasted about ten minutes and consisted of a lot of kissing… okay, it consisted of ALL kissing, but oh well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm here to surprise you, of course," I responded.

"What about Ron and Ginny? And Harry?" she asked, sitting down.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. 

"They already knew," I said mischievously.

"What? Why wasn't I informed?" Hermione said.

"Did you miss the part about me wanting to surprise you?" I asked, smiling.

Hermione smiled and kissed me again. "Mission accomplished."

I smiled happily, knowing Hermione was happy.

"Do you want your present now?" I asked excitedly. I really wanted to see your reaction.

"Of course!" she said. "You want yours?"

"No," I said seriously. Hermione smiled.

"I know you too well, Fred Weasley. Your sarcasm has no affect on me at all."

Hermione got up and walked up to her room. I pulled out my envelope. Harry and Ginny crossed the Common Room, holding hands, and smiled encouragingly before walking out of the portrait hole.

I took a deep breath as Hermione returned, handing me a box. Like a five-year-old, I had the wrapping paper off in a second. 

"Wow," was all I could say. "Thank you," I said.

"You like it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Like it! I love it!"

I was still looking at the heartfelt present Hermione gave me. It was a five-photo holding frame holding three pictures, one parchment.

The first picture was on Platform 9¾. It was of the first time I had kissed Hermione. The second was from Zonko's, me covered in constricting Wand Goo, kissing Hermione when we finally told each other we liked each other. The third picture was from my first trip here to see her, when we were standing on the Pitch, me on my broom, getting ready to leave. The fourth one was of us in Zonko's again, after I had told her I loved her. The fifth was empty.

"The first one was the hardest. I had to ask almost every student in school to get a picture. A Hufflepuff sixth year had one though. Her parents had taken thousands of pictures of that day and thankfully, she had one of us. It was quite funny. 

"The second one, Harry took. He knew what would happen and he had sneakily stolen Colin's camera and took it. 

"The third one, Colin took. He was actually trying to get one of Harry playing Quidditch. 

"The fourth picture… well, that one was fairly challenging too. Did you know that Zonko's has Security cameras? Not the Muggle ones, obviously magic ones, but cameras nonetheless. I had to search through piles of footage to find that one. But it was worth it.

"I couldn't think of anything to put in the fifth, but I'm sure we can get a picture of the two of us now to put in."

I was dumbfounded that she had gone through so much trouble to find some simple photos of us together at our happiest moments. I suddenly felt that my gift wasn't enough.

"Thank you," I said, kissing her forehead. I handed her the envelope. "I know it's not as big and it didn't involve searching for photos… it looks quite stupid now that I think about it but – "

"I'm sure it's lovely," Hermione interrupted. She tore open the envelope and began reading.

_She can take a simple dress,  
Put it on and turn some heads.  
Man, every time she moves she gets me:  
She doesn't even know she's sexy._

_And the way she thinks sometimes,  
Out of nowhere, she blows my mind.  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream.  
I love the way she looks at things._

_You can't hide beautiful.  
You can't hide wonderful.  
There's nothing that she has to do,  
It just comes natural.  
She makes it look easy.  
I love what she does to me.  
No way to disguise,  
The way that she shines.  
You can't hide beautiful, oh no._

_  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl,_

_But you can't hide beautiful.  
You can't hide wonderful.  
There's nothing that she has to do,  
It just comes natural.  
She makes it look easy.  
I love what she does to me.  
No way to disguise,  
The way that she shines.  
You can't hide beautiful_

As she read, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Fred," she said as she finished. "Did you write this?"

"Yeah," I responded._(A/N: See author's note at the end of the chapter)_ I was hoping she wasn't going to say something horrible about it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around me, crying.

"I hope you're crying 'cause you're happy," I said apprehensively.

She pulled away. "Of course I'm happy! That was lovely, Fred. Thank you."

"Here," I said, pulling the parchment out of her hand. I then picked up the picture frame she had given me and Charmed the empty frame off. I then slipped the parchment into the frame and handed it back to her.

"Now you'll always know how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are," I said.

"Thank you," she said again. 

I took my sleeve and wiped her happy tears away and then kissed her. She then curled up in my arms and we just sat there in front of the fire for the rest of the night.

_A/M: Oh. That's the fluffiest I've ever written. I hope it wasn't o gag-worthy fluff. All right, about the song, it is sung by Aaron Lines and is owned by him or his production company or whatever. For the sake of plot, though, I wanted it to be Fred's, as it fit perfectly with the story. So, in this FanFic, it's Fred's, in the real world, it's Aaron Lines. I would've written my own poem, but I suck at poetry._


	13. DSP 13: Hermione's Awkward Visit

_A/N: I'm glad you all are liking my story. I like writing it. I don't own Harry Potter or anything to that extent._

_And to aLi, who was wondering about the forehead kissing thing: I figured that Fred is taller than Hermione so it's more convenient to just kiss her on the top of her head/forehead, especially if she's looking at something else… like a Christmas gift._

_Oh. And I made a few changes in the age thing. I had a sudden brainstorm and instead of Fred being twenty eight when he's telling the story, he's twenty. You'll see why._

_I SAW CHAMBER OF SECRETS! AND IT WAS SOOO GOOD! I saw it on Friday and everyone should go see it because Sean Biggerstaff is just so damn sexy in it I want to cry._

_Sorry for such a long A/N and for the impending sucky chapter._

:*: **13 –** **Hermione's Awkward Visit** :*:

So Christmas was fun. Got to see Hermione.

Unfortunately, the Christmas holidays had to end and I had to go back to work and Hermione had to return to her school work… assuming she ever left it.

Can you tell I was severely bummed about this?

Also, work was painfully boring. I thought working in Zonko's would be this fantastic roller coaster of prank-type fun, but it wasn't. After the novelty had worn off though, it turned into more of a job. I mean, I know it was always a job but it just seemed more like one of those annoying jobs people always complain about now.

Oh well. At least I was getting paid.

So I never saw Hermione, my job was boring and did I mention George got a girlfriend? Well, he did and now he was all woozy and happy all the time. He says its payback for all my lovey-dovey Hermione talk.

So what was a Weasley to do? I'd say I could go and visit Hogwart's again, but it was March (don't the months just fly by) and Hermione was being all freaky about exams… even though they were in June.

"But the important homework is being assigned now!" she had exclaimed when I asked her to try to get a pass to stay with me for a weekend.

"Hermione," I said, shaking my head as I took a sip of my drink. "I barely ever studied for my exams and I always passed."

"Barely," she said, giving me a slight push.

My never seeing Hermione thing had been remedied when they had a Hogsmeade trip and we met up at the Three Broomsticks.

"So how's work?" she asked me.

"Boring," I replied.

"Really?" she said, surprised. "I'd think Zonko's would never be boring to you."

"Yeah, but when you spend all your time in the store and you get the products used on you instead of using them on other people, it's not as fun."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I responded. "What time do you have to be back at school?"

"Tomorrow by two."

"What?"

"I got you back," she said smugly.

"Huh?" I responded intelligently.

"Here," she said, handing me a small piece of parchment that read:

_I, Professor M. McGonagall, give Hermione Granger permission to spend the weekend with the Weasley's._

It went on to stipulate what time she was due back but that didn't matter.

"You lied," I noticed.

"What?" she said, insulted. "I did not!"

"You said you're staying with the Weasleys."

"You and George are Weasley's."

"I've become a bad influence on you," I said, smiling.

"I know," she said happily. "I wanted to surprise you. And I did."

"I'll say."

"So what do you plan on entertaining me with while I stay with you and George?"

I thought about it. There were a few eighteen year old boy thoughts that flitted through my mind, but I thought I'd better not say anything.

"I could make you dinner?" I offered.

"You can cook?" she replied suspiciously.

"Yes," I lied. Hey, I could learn… in three hours…

"All right. What will you cook me?"

"What do you want?"

"How fancy can I get?"

"Anything in the world!" I responded dramatically. Hermione Laughed and thought for a bit.

"I've got it," she said.

"So tell me. I might have to get ingredients."

"I would like… salmon with a white wine sauce and some fettuccine alfredo."

"If you're trying to choose something so difficult that I won't be able to make it and you will be proven correct, you have failed."

Hermione smiled suspiciously.

"I can cook that!" I replied, indignant.

Hermione didn't argue and took a sip of her butterbeer. 

"Well," she said. "I have to go back up to school and get a few things before coming over."

"Like what?"

"Birth control."

I spit out my butterbeer all over myself.

"Just kidding," she said sweetly before kissing me and walking out of the Three Broomsticks.

I sat for a bit, getting progressively stickier as I didn't clean the butterbeer off myself before paying for our drinks and going back up to my place.

"Nice look," George said as I walked through the door.

"Thanks," I responded sarcastically.

"So what's up for tonight?" he asked.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked hopefully.

"What?" he said. "Of course not. Mum always cooked for us."

"Damn."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to cook," I thought for a moment. "Salmon with white wine sauce and fettuccine alfredo for Hermione tonight."

George looked confused.

"She got a pass to stay with us for the weekend."

"Stay with you," George corrected.

Now I was the confused one.

"Flourish and Blotts wants me to go to some sort of convention thing, remember?"

"That's this weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Don't look so upset. You get to stay here… alone… with Hermione… Hmm… whatever could you do?"

I shot him one of those looks and rustled around our kitchen.

"Do we have any salmon? Or white wine? Or fettuccine and Alfredo?"  
  


George laughed.

"Good luck, Fred," was all he said before going into his room to pack.

"Dammit," I said to myself.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

So after a frantic trip to numerous stores located around Hogsmeade (I didn't know they had a food store like Muggles in there), I finally located all the ingredients for my wonderful dinner I was making. 

After I had burned three pieces of salmon, scalded the alfredo (I didn't know it was a sauce!) and had my boiling noodle water boil over, it finally started working out for the better.

I had placed the dinner on the table, which had candles on them - I know, I'm such a romantic – when there was a knock on the door.

I walked over quickly to answer it, and there was Hermione. She looked so beautiful I wanted to swoop her into my arms and kiss her… so I did.

"Fred!" she exclaimed. "It looks lovely here."

That's when I realized she hadn't been to George's and my place yet. Neither had Ron or Harry for that matter.

"Thanks," I said, slipping my arm around her waist. "I hope your hungry," I added.

Hermione nodded and we walked over to the table where I courteously pulled out her chair and pushed her into the table.

"This looks delicious," she said. I sat down and secretly hoped it was.

"Thanks," I said again. 

Okay… this was awkward. I could tell. We'd been alone before, but never alone in a place that people couldn't walk in on us. We weren't in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore. We were all alone, eating dinner.

She cut up her salmon and took a bite out of it. I crossed my finger hoping she liked it.

"This is great!" she said.

"You sound surprised," I replied, taking a bite of my food.

"I am," she said truthfully.

I looked at her incredulously.

"Well," she said. "I never thought of you as the cooking type."

"Well… ha. I proved you wrong, now didn't I?" 

"Yes you did," she said, taking another bite. 

I became considerably more relaxed knowing she liked my food. But it was still awkward. There wasn't much to talk about because… well… I don't know. There just wasn't. Did I say already how awkward this was?

Hermione and I just at in silence, eating our meal which was pretty damn good in my opinion.

"So…" Hermione said finally after a long silence.

"Yeah," was my intelligent response.

"Why does this feel so weird?" she asked tentatively.

I sighed, relieved.

"I don't know," I replied. "I was thinking that exact same thing."

"I know. We've been together for about…" she counted in her head, "six months now and we can't be alone together?"  
  


"I know," I said, so happy that we finally had something to talk about. Yeah, so it was the awkwardness of our relationship, but oh well. It was a conversation topic.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

I hate awkward silences. They're just so… awkward. Wow, great description, Fred. 

"Do you want to walk around Hogsmeade for a bit?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I'd rather stay in and talk."

Yes, because our conversations have been so stimulating already.

"Okay," I agreed.

Enter another awkward pause and then I said the stupidest thing a person could ever say to their girlfriend:

"So… do you want to shag?"

I don't know what made me say it! I just couldn't help it. I heard the sentence forming in my mind but before I could stop it, it just popped out.

The look Hermione gave one of those looks that say, just plainly, "Oh my God. You're completely insane."

But what gets me is, that she didn't say that. She said something so completely different. Something so completely un-Hermione like that it was my turn to be shocked.

"Okay."

  
_A/N: AHHH!!!!!!! I am so sorry for such a flipping crappy chapter. I'm sorry, but I hat it so much. It's just like chapter six. I think it's a thing with multiples of six. If you hate that chapter terribly, let me know. I've got two possible next chapters (after a stupid lack of plot ideas) and I'll use whichever one you like best. Thanks for the reviews._


	14. DSP 14: Reactions and Arguments

_I'm an idiot because at the A/N at the last chapter I said, something like I hate multiple of six chapters… when it was chapter 13. I actually noticed this after it had updated and stuff, but I was too lazy to change it. Oh well, it adds a personal touch to the story because, well, I say stuff like that a lot. Also, think of this story's tone and style… now think of sex… doesn't exactly fit does it? I don't own Harry Potter and on to chapter fourteen!_

_I hope this chapter is better than 13!_

:*: **14 – Reactions and Arguments **:*:

Nine months later, Hermione gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Aha! Had you going for a minute, didn't I?

Fear not, for that did not happen. I wish I could say that that little "…Do you want to shag?" comment didn't happen, but I couldn't.

Yes, folks. Fred Weasley is THAT big of an idiot. And do you know why else I'm an idiot? Because of my reaction to Hermione's agreement to questions. You want to know what it was? Here we go (prepared to witness the sheer stupidity that I, Fred Weasley, possess):

I laughed.

Can you believe that? I mean seriously. I have a beautiful girl that I'm in love with ready and willing to do the horizontal mambo with me and I laughed. And oh, if that's not bad enough, it's not just a little giggle or anything. No. It was loud, maniacal cackling. 

Plus, if THAT isn't bad enough, it lasted for so long that by the time it subsided, Hermione had left. Her napkin she had been using was damp, from what I sincerely hoped was tears.

I think I spent a good millisecond contemplating what to do before I bolted out the door to hopefully catch up with Hermione.

I searched everywhere in Hogsmeade for her with no luck. After asking probably everyone I saw if they had seen a sixteen year old witch running down the street and most said no. The few that said yes pointed to Hogwart's.

Dumbledore wouldn't care if I barged into Hogwart's to apologize to the woman I love for being an idiot, would he? 

So I ran to Hogwart's. I would've Apparated, but all of Hermione's "According to 'Hogwarts: A History' you can't Apparate or Disapperate on Hogwart's Grounds" finally rubbed off on me.

"Fred! What the hell did you do?" I heard someone yell angrily at me when I was about to reach the front doors.

I kept running to see who was yelling and Ron and Harry were on the front steps of the school and looking mighty pissed off.

"Hi, Ron. Hey, Harry," I said cheerily.

Ron walked over and shoved me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked angrily.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

"In the tower," Ron repeated. "Crying because whatever the hell you did. I knew it, you bastard!"

Whoa.

"Whoa," I said. "What? What did you know?"

"Why do you think I was so adverse to you dating Hermione? A part of it was my bad mood, and yes, I'll admit I still had feelings for her, but not anymore. But the majority of it was that I knew that you could be a complete prat at times and I did not want Hermione to get hurt. So what did you do?"

That was a blow.

"What?" I asked, livid.

"You and the way you act, Fred," Ron replied. "You don't think I didn't notice all the girls you've dated. Sure, you never dated them for as long as you have with Hermione, but the point is, in the end, the girls end up hurt and you just moved on to the next one. I didn't want to see that happen to Hermione. She's my best friend."

I took a glance at Harry, who, thought still had an angry look for me, was shocked at the pronouncement Ron just made.

"Never," I said, my fists balled up as I willed them not to sock Ron across the face. "Would I ever do something to hurt Hermione. You have no idea how much I love her and want to be with her… forever! 

"I admit what I did tonight was the most stupid, callous thing I could ever say or do and I regret it more than anything!" I said, calming down a little. "But I hate the accusation that I would… use Hermione and then discard her like a piece of trash. I love her, God dammit!"

There was an angry silence that befell us as I took in Ron's words, as he took in mine, and as Harry tried to take in both of our comments.

"So," I said finally. "Can you please move so I can go and apologize to her?"

"Can we know what you did first?" Harry asked, smirking. 

"And if I don't think it's any of your business?" I asked.

"Then you won't get to see her," Ron said, puffing his chest. I tried to hide the amused expression creeping up on my face.

"Or what?" I asked, humor in my voice. "You'll fight me?"  
  


"That's right," Ron said. I looked at Harry and he grinned.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

Ron and Harry nodded.

"Then will I get to see Hermione?" I asked impatiently.

Ron and Harry nodded again.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

"Are you serious?" Ron howled. He and Harry were cracking up. I had just told him what had happened with Hermione and I didn't find their reactions the least bit amusing.

"Can I see go in and find her now?" I asked as the still laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to shag now?" Ron asked, causing him and Harry to laugh harder.

I got up, smacked Ron in the back of the head and proceeded into the castle and to the Gryffindor Common Room. Of course, I didn't know the password, so I just stood.

"Come on," I told the Fat Lady. "I'm Fred Weasley. You remember me, right?"

"You dyed my face blue," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well…" I replied. "Can I get in?"

The Fat Lady just looked at me. So I continued to stand and wait. Hopefully someone would open the portrait soon… And someone did.

It was Ginny. I was amazed at how psychic my family members were to be so strategically placed to aid me in my quest to apologize.

"She's in her room," Ginny said coolly. "But I warn you not to go in. She's very mad right now. At you."

"Really?" I replied sarcastically. "I didn't know."

"Don't get all sarcastic with me, Fred Weasley. I'm not the one you made a fool of!" Ginny yelled.

"Will you shut up, Ginny?" I asked. "The entire Gryffindor dorm does not need to hear this argument. This is between me and Hermione, okay?"

"Fine," she said, stepping aside and letting me in.

I got to Hermione's dorm in a flash. Outside the door were Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. 

"What's going on?" Parvati asked.

"We're tired and she won't let us in," Lavender added. 

I ignored them and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I heard Hermione say before sniffing.

"It's Fred," I said.

"Especially you!" she said angrily.

"I'm coming in!" I called.

I tried the knob, but it was locked.

"_Alohamora!_" I said. I heard the click and opened the door. "See, you teach me things," I said.

She didn't respond.

"Hermione," I said. "I am so sorry."

Still, nothing.

"Please," I said. "I am so sorry. That was… the stupidest thing I did and I… I…"

"For once, you're right," she said, her voice low and angry. "That was stupid. And painful and embarrassing."

"I know, I – "

"No you don't know!" she screamed, finally turning to face me. "You don't know how much I thought about that answer. How much I love you to say yes to a question – as crude as it was. You also don't know how embarrassing it was for me when, after I said yes, you laughed and then didn't even notice I had left! You don't know so don't even fucking pretend to!"

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Not only for her words (which I might add, if the first time I've ever heard her use a word that serious before), but for the pain in her voice as she said them. I knew it hurt, but I didn't know it had hurt that much.

I slowly walked over to her and put my arm on her shoulder. She winced. I knelt down next to her.

"Hermione," I started. "Before I say anything else, know how much I love you, because I do. I would never say anything like that and mean it because I love you more than anything. Do you understand?"

She nodded, I continued.

"When I asked if you wanted to… shag, I didn't… I mean, it was a stupid thing to say. It felt awkward just sitting there and… I don't know! I'm an eighteen year old boy! I think things like that and sometimes I'm stupid enough to voice them. Add to that fact I'm a Weasley and the odds of saying something intelligent in that situation are stacked highly against me."

I heard Hermione give a muffled laugh. I took that as a good sign.

"I am so… honored that you love me enough to actually want to have sex with me. Hell! I wouldn't even have sex with me and I'm myself!"

There was a definite laugh from Hermione this time.

"And the fact that the most beautiful girl in this world would actually want to do that kind of thing with me… well, I was beyond shocked. It means so much to me that you would want to do that and I can't even believe I had the audacity to laugh. But, as you know, people do stupid things when they're in love."

I didn't like the silence that followed. The longer the silence was, the more uncertain I felt about Hermione's final reaction.

Finally, she said something.

"I've never done anything stupid," she said proudly, smiling.

I released a humongous sigh of relief and swooped her up into my arms and kissed her.

"I love you, Hermione Granger and I am so sorry," I said, still holding her tightly in my arms.

"I love you too, Fred Weasley," she answered, kissing me again.

There was an impatient knock on the door.

"Ignore it," Hermione said. "I was getting sick of Parvati and Lavender's constant repertoire of inanity."

I laughed.

"Tired?" I asked as she yawned.

She nodded.

"Go to bed. I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk some more," I said, lifting up the covers to tuck her in.

She nodded and curled up. I kissed her and was about to open the door when she told me to wait.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you stay here tonight?" she asked timidly.

"Wait…" I said, ultimately confused. "What? I thought, you know, that…  uh…"

"No," she said, smiling. "Not… _that_… but just… sleep. Not in the naughty teenage way. Actual and true sleep. If you want," she added hastily.

"Of course I want to," I said, excited. "Wee!" I added as I jumped happily onto the bed, bouncing up and down.

"You do know," I added. "That if McGonagall were to catch me in your bed, she would freak out and you'd get in trouble… a lot of it."

"I guess," she said. "That the Weasley fearlessness really is rubbing off on me."

"Nice," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Good night."

"Good night."

"I love you," I whispered in her ear again.

"I know," she said.

And we drifted off to sleep. 

_A/N: Ah… that chapter was a lot better. I hope. Okay, if I have to make a guess at to how many chapters are left in this story, I'd say… two? And then my super long thank you to each of my reviewers. Thank you for all of the reviews and for not being afraid to tell me exactly what you think of my story. See you in Chapter 15!_


	15. DSP 15: Happy

_A/N: Hello, hello! I don't own Harry Potter so blah, blah, blah. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback this story has received. Sadly, though, like everything it must end. This is probably the second to last chapter, so… On to chapter fifteen._

:*: **15 – Happy** :*:

That was the best night I've ever had. When I woke up, I had my arms wrapped tightly around Hermione, who was smiling and sleeping peacefully. God, I think I might've gotten five hours of sleep that night. I spent a good three hours just watching Hermione sleep.

Okay, now that sounded a little creepy, didn't it? But I don't care because Hermione is beautiful and I liked just looking at her. She seemed so peaceful. I wish I could now what she was dreaming of. 

God, know I sound like a cheesy romance novel or something. I might as well say, "As I watched her chestnut hair cascade over her porcelain face, her eyelids fluttered like butterflies as she dreamed."

Which is true, but that sounds very dumb in my opinion. 

But all that was ripped away from me when came a sudden shriek.

"Oh my God!"

Hermione immediately woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked me.

I shrugged and looked up and there was Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown standing overhead, Lavender's hands on the bed curtains she had just ripped open.

"Hermione!" she said, shocked. "I don't believe it!"

"We were forced to sleep in the fifth year dorms because you wanted to shag your boyfriend? Did you not know about the East Tower?" Parvati screeched.

"No," Hermione said. "And how do you?"

Parvati blushed and I smirked.

"It doesn't matter," Lavender said. "You should juts be glad we covered for you with McGonagall."

"What!?" Hermione said, now wide awake and alert at the prospect of getting in trouble. Personally, it just rolled off my back.

"McGonagall came up after she heard us yelling at you to open up," Lavender explained. "She also heard you arguing with him and she was wanted to make sure everything was okay and to make you two shut up."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Parvati said, now rifling through her trunk and getting out some clothing. "At first we were going to tell her you had a boy in there."

"But," Lavender said, seeing Hermione's horrified look, "We decided against it. So instead we just made up some line about how you were fighting with Ron about his studies, and she seemed to believe it."

"Ron was never very studious," I observed.

"Neither are you," Hermione said. 

I glared and then kissed her.

"I'd say get a room but," Lavender said. "You're already in one."

"Fred!" Hermione said as a pinned her to the bed and started kissing her neck. "Fred," she repeated. "You need to go. I have homework to do and – "

"Surprise, surprise," I said. Hermione smacked my upside the head and I desisted.

"All right," I said reluctantly. I then noticed Parvati and Lavender giving me appraising looks. I then looked down and realized – HEY! – I'm not wearing pants. I'm just in my boxers. No shirt or anything… hey, that's what I sleep in.

I located my pants and pulled them on and then threw on my t-shirt and coat. 

"Should I leave?" I asked Hermione.

"As much as I don't want you to," she said. "But I have Holiday homework I've put off."

"That's a first," Parvati remarked.

"Hey!" I said, pointing my finger at Parvati. "Only I, and possibly Ron, am allowed to make fun of Hermione. You say another evil ting about her and I will… turn you into a chicken."

Parvati and Lavender exchanged a look and then began laughing… really hard.

"See what I have to deal with?" Hermione asked quietly as we made our way down the staircase – where we could still hear Parvati and Lavender laughing. Was I really that funny?

"Yeah," I said, still marveling at the fact that Hermione's room mates were still laughing at me. "Good luck with your homework," I said before kissing her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. 

"I'll see you next Hogsmeade trip?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, thinking. "Next Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks, so I'll see you then. Plan something exciting," she added jokingly.

"We could shag," I said, making fun of myself.

"No thank you," she said politely.

I laughed, waved, and began my walk back to Hogsmeade. It was quite a long walk actually. I mean, I've walked to and from Hogsmeade form Hogwart's numerous times when I was in school, but it always went fast because George was with me and then it was more exciting because we could possibly get caught. Plus, since we always ran around trying not to be gone long, it was a lot warmer.

But oh well. I didn't mind. I'd say it gave me some thinking time, but for once, I didn't need to think about anything important. My relationship with Hermione was fine, my family was fine and I was fine.

I'm surprised I'm not saying everything was nice.

I just couldn't believe how great my life had become. At this time last year, I had no idea how my life was going to turn out. I was (for once in my life) worrying about the impending future… what I was going to do with my life (which, by the way, I still have no idea) and who I was going to experience it with.

  
Now, I know everyone is thinking, "What the Hell? There's a little someone called Hermione that's head over hills for you!" 

But seriously. I love Hermione so much and I hope that I spend the rest of my life with her… but that's now. The way the past few months have gone, anything is possible. Don't get the wrong idea, because in a few years, if all goes well, I can totally see myself proposing to and marrying Hermione.

At this moment, however, I was not ready. Obviously. I mean, really. I can see the "Daily Prophet" Headlines now:  
  


"Joke Shop Idiot Marries Still-in-School Idiot."

I can hear the bells now.

Okay, that was a really stupid ramble and I apologize. I'm in a talky mood at the moment so I like explaining things. 

Uh-oh. Sudden horrible just popped into my mind… I was supposed to work! I quickly Apparated (why I didn't do that in the first place is beyond me) home and checked my schedule. Yep. Work. 

  
I changed (making sure I was wearing pants) and Apparated in.

"Wow," Caitlin said sarcastically. "You're late! That's new."

"Do you just plan working with me?" I asked, shocked at her appearance at the store.

"Hey!" Caitlin said, giving some customers their change. "I worked here for two years before you came. These are my hours. Always have been. It's you that always works at the same time as me."

I pondered this thought for a moment before shrugging and asking, "So what do I need to do?"

Caitlin looked around and said, "Someone ran into the powders shelf and so it's everywhere."

"What kind?" I asked. "Itching? Belching? Purpling?"

"Numerous kinds. Don't be surprised if you end up itching, belching, turning purple and speaking in limerick for the rest of the day."

"And why am I cleaning this up?"

"Because I don't want to speak in limerick for the rest of the day," Caitlin said as if this were the most obvious answer ever. 

But I didn't care. I had no intentions of going anywhere tonight, so if I just spoke in limerick to myself… that would be sad. So I pulled on my dragon hide boots and gloves to protect myself and began cleaning.

I said some basic cleaning charms but then I had to find the right containers since I couldn't just throw it away. Finding the bottles was hard. I swear, I had the "Turning Purple Powder" bottle but I had the "Yawning Powder" in my hand… and then I had the "Yawning Powder" container, but couldn't find the powder.

"Caitlin!" I yelled, frustrated. "What is going on?"

Caitlin walked over, utterly bewildered and looked at me, covered in powder.

"Are you speaking in limerick yet?" she asked smiling.

"No," I said. "But why can I not find the right container for the freaking powder?"

"Because it's a joke shop," Caitlin said before walking away.

That was supposed to help me? It's a joke shop. Well, thank you oh Wise One. That helped. It's joke shop. Really?

And then it hit me what that was supposed to mean. Of course I can't find the bottles. It was a joke. Not only did they have trick powders (I also started feeling a little itchy) but trick bottles. Fancy schmancy.

It took me a total of two and a half hours to clean the powder up and place it into the correct bottles. By then, it was lunch break.

"I'm going to the Three Broomsticks," Caitlin said. "Want to come?"

"Sure…" I said. "What about the store?"  
  


"Celia will take care of it," she said off-handedly.

I nodded, removed my protective gear and placed it behind the counter, and walked with Caitlin to the Three Broomsticks.

"So," she said as we sat down at a table. "How was your night?"

"Traumatic," I said, taking a sip of water that the waiter brought me.

"How so?" she asked.

I told her all about the whole argument and the reconciliation I had with Hermione the night before, and she laughed like Ron and Harry.

"I really don't see why making a fool out of myself is funny!" I said.

Caitlin smiled. "It's not, really. But I'm just imagining the random shagging comment. It's just amusing, I'm sorry," she said.

I thought about it for a second and realized, yeah, it actually was a bit amusing.

:*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*: :*:

When I got home that night (miraculously, not itching!), Pigwideon was waiting for me with a letter.

"Cam down," I said, grabbing the hyperactive owl and ripping the letter off his leg. He hooted happily and proceeded to scratch up my newspaper.

"Stupid bird," I grumbled, tearing open the letter. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Fred,_

_Hello. I just thought you would like to know that I was wrong. Our next Hogsmeade trip is the weekend after next. But, Gryffindor has a match next week, so if you'd like to try to come for that, I would be very happy. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I smiled, knowing that not only would I get to see Hermione, but Quidditch too! I quickly penned back:

_Hermione,_

_Of course I'll come to see Quidditch. Plus, I get to see you. Bonus! Give me the details as soon as you can and I'll make sure I'm not working. I can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Fred_

I tied the letter back to Pig, who flew so fast out the window that he missed the open part and hit the window. Unfazed, he flew out the open part and towards Hogwart's and Hermione.

After I had made myself some dinner and read my non-destroyed portions of the paper, I decide I was tired.

As I laid down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I realized, that for the first time in my entire life, I was happy.

Not just happy like the happy normal people are, but truly happy. Every fiber of my being was happy and I felt that there was nothing could happen that would destroy my happiness.

So, I fell asleep that night, the first night in my entire life, that I was truly happy.

_A/N: Sorry if that wasn't good. I juts have my last chapter idea and I want to type it out so bad I just couldn't be bothered with that stupid filler chapter known as fifteen._


	16. DSP 16: A New Beginning

_A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Last chapter. Oh… tear. I would just like to say thank you so much for every review I have ever received and I will post a long, detailed thank you after I receive (if I receive) any more reviews for the last chapter and this one, I'd like to recognize those as well. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter… I just felt that this summed it all up pretty nicely and didn't need anymore. After you read the end, however, you all will probably disagree. Thank you so much, and, with out further ado, I would like to present you all with the final chapter of "Deep in the Subconscious of a Prankster."_

:*: **16 – A New Beginning** :*:

So, at age eighteen, almost nineteen, I was truly happy. That's a pretty nice accomplishment, don't you agree? 

And I still am, for that matter. As stated in the first installment, I am currently twenty years old. What happened to that year, you ask? Well, I would wish to tell you all, but my editor gave me only sixteen issues to right my story… my first story as a writer for _The Daily Prophet._

Can you believe that? I, Fred Weasley, jokester extraordinaire does not run his own joke shop… does not have his own line of joke products… but still wreaks havoc on unsuspecting victims… but is a writer for the most popular wizarding paper in the world?

So, as you all can tell, a lot happened in a year. Let's recap:

Ron: Finished his Hogwart's schooling with fairly good (better than mine, at least) O.W.L. scores… he's going to kill me for writing that. Anyways, as of the last moment I spoke to him (a few days ago), he is pursuing a career with my older brother Charlie. When I heard that Ron wanted to work with dragons, I was shocked. My brother isn't the most bravest soul in the world (he's going to kill me again), but to each his own. Oh, a few weeks before school ended, Melissa and he broke up. Ron caught her kissing Malfoy and that just ruined the relationship.

Harry: Fought You-Know-Who twice more in his life. Poor kid. But hey, we won didn't we? Hopefully, we'll never have to deal with You-Know-Who again because, hey, I was there. Anyways, Harry and Ginny are still together and planning on moving in together when Ginny graduates. Harry, after he finished school, is currently basking in the afterglow of not dyeing. Currently, he has no plans for his future except to live it. Whatever that means.

Caitlin: My co worker from Zonko's who offered much needed and wise advice whenever I needed, is still working at Zonko's Joke Shop. She is now, however, a honcho at the store, so she no longer has to work in the store, but rather makes big decisions.

George: Moved out. He, to my mother's sadness, now lives in Italy with his girlfriend Miranda. He's working for the Italian Ministry of Magic and spends most of his days trying to figure out what the heck everyone is saying.

Hermione: Ah, my Hermione. We're still together, of course. In a few weeks, she's moving in, taking George's old bedroom… whether she'll use it or not is another story (I hope her mum and dad don't kill me for that). She graduated at the top of her class – is anyone surprised? – and is aspiring to be a top employee at the Ministry of Magic. She wants to sort it out and, I quote, "Kick the idiots out." 

Me: Well, I'm a writer. How I became one is still a mystery. I quit Zonko's after a year. Oddly enough, I got bored. Plus, I kept getting jokes pulled on me and that wasn't fun. I actually started out as one of those assistant guys but then a writer quit, they needed a story and BAM! Here I am. 

I can't even begin to fathom the popularity my simple story has received. I have gotten hundreds of owls telling me how much they love my story and I appreciate all of them. But sadly, this must end. I can't keep writing about my life forever, can I? You can always owl my editor and convince him to let me write about my life some more if you really want…

So, my loyal readers, it is the end. The column "Deep in the Subconscious of a Prankster" has now run its course. 

I bid you all a farewell and one last word to my love, Hermione:

Will you marry me?


	17. DSP 17: One Last Moment

_A/N: Okay, I couldn't leave it at that. Here is the real last chapter!_

:*: **17 – One Last Moment** :*:

I received even more owls (and some howlers) deeming me cruel and inhumane for not telling me how Hermione reacted to my very surprising – and if I do say so myself, clever – way of proposing. So here it is:

She said yes.

_A/N: Now THAT'S the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm working on another Fred/Hermione fic (called "Unbroken") so keep an eye out for that. Thanks a thousand bazillion times for all the reviews and as I've said a bunch of other times, I'll will have a more total and complete thank you._


End file.
